Prince for Princess
by baekkie-chan
Summary: seorang pangeran hanya ditakdirkan untuk tuan putri ming bukan seorang ratu, walaupun hanya pangeran sekolah/bertahanlah tiga bulan kyu setelah itu pertunangan mu dan sungmin akan dibatalkan/jadi kyuhyun sudah tau semuanya?/ KYUMIN YAOI MPREG/ UNTUK KMS YANG MASIH BERTAHAN
1. Chapter 1

Prince for Princess

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other Support cast

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, typos, abal, EYD tidak sesuai, penulisan tingkat bawah.

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun kalian pasti tahu Kyumin milik siapa.

Summary : seorang pangeran hanya ditakdirkan untuk tuan putri ming/bertahanlah tiga bulan kyu setelah itu pertunangan mu dan sungmin akan dibatalkan/jadi kyuhyun sudah tau semuanya?

TIDAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN DI BACA!  
terkutuklah bagi teman yang mengenalkan yaoi pada saya, sehingga saya jadi fujoshi akut seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

Sungmin menatap layar ponsel canggihnya yang berwarna pink kesukaannya sambil tersenyum, senyumnya semakin melebar ketika meliahat wallpaper diponsel cantiknya. Fotonya nggak terlalu bagus memang, terlihat sekali itu adalah foto lama yang difoto ulang oleh sungmin dan dijadikan wallpaper untuk ponsel hanya hitam putih khas foto lama tapi itu bukan masalah bagi sungmin karena objek foto itulah yang sangat berharga bagi Sungmin.

Jangan kira foto adalah yeoja atau namja tampan melainkan foto namja kecil berkacamata yang sedang memakai seragam sekolah. Tidak dia bukan anak sungmin, sungmin masihkelas 2 senior high school bagaimana mungkin dia mempunyai anak umur 7 tahunan . walaupun cerita ini MPREG. Namja kecil difoto itu adalah tunangannya waktu kecil dan sekarang satu sekolah dengannya di Elf Senior High School.

"masih melamunkan tunanganmu ya hyung?" Ryeowook yang baru dating langsung duduk disebelah Sungmin dan mencomot ramen yang dari tadi dianggurin Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan wallpaper ponselnya, memang sekarang Sungmin sedang berada dikantin berhubung bell istirahat baru berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

"wookie kau sudah selesai mengembalikan bukunya keperpustakaan?" Sungmin pasra saja ketika ramennya sudah berpindah tangan karena dari tadi pun dia tidak berniat memakan ramennya

"iya hyung kebetulan tidak mengantri. Hyukie hyung mana hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook karena tadi sungmin kekantin bersama Euhyuk sahabat mereka juga.

"tadi sih katanya mau ke toilet tapi belum balik juga eh itu dia" Sungmin yang melihat Eunhyukpun langsung menunjuknya tapi dahinya langsung mengkerut ketika melihat Eunhyuk hamper berlari menghampirinya dan ryewook.

"hyung tadi aku lihat Kyuhyun mau kesini" Eunhyuk langsung mengatakan apa yang menyebabkan dia buru-buru menghampiri sahabatnya.

"eh benarkah hyukkie? Aku harus siap-siap" sungmin langsung mengeluarkan cermin dari saku blezernya dan ryeowook langsung memberikan libgloss kepada sungmin

"aku sudah cantikkan?" Tanya Sungmin pada kedua sahabatnya dan hanya dibalas kekehan ringan oleh Eunhuk dan Ryeowook. Walaupun sungmin namja tetap saja walau tampa dandan wajahnya itu manis dan imut.

"kau akan tetap cantik walaupun kau tidak berdandan hyung" Ryeowook memcubit kedua pipi Sungmin gemas.

"seperti kau tidak saja wookkie chagi" goda Eunhyuk sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Ryeowook

"sudahlah hyukkie jangan menggodanya terus. Nah wookkie kamu pindah kedepan saja duduknya biar kyunie yang duduk disini" Ryewook yang sempat cemberut karena digoda Euhyuk pun lansung menuruti perintah Sungmin

"itu kyuhyun hyung bersama Victoria" Ryeowook yang sudah biasa melihat kyuhyun bersama Victoria pun hanya berguman pelan.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau dia bersama Victoria"kata Sungmin cemberut pada Eunhyuk

"seperti kau tidak tau mereka saja hyung" Eunyuk memutar bola matanya bosan dipersalahkan padahal siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa dimana ada sang pangeran sekolah pasti sang ratu sekolah ada disana. Walaupun keduanya mengaku hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari teman. Sungmin awalnya cemberut akhirnya tersenyum dengan lebar dan berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

"kyunie disini" Sungmin melambai agar Kyuhyun melihatnya tapi setelah melihat Sungmin yang melambai Kyuhyun hanya melongos dan berpaling mencari meja lain dan dapat dilihatnya Siwon dan teman sekelasnya yang lain melambaikan tangan nya agar Kyuhyun dan Victoria duduk bersama mereka tampa piker panjang lagi kyuhyun langsung menghampiri mereka.

"kekasihmu makin hyper aja kyu" kata Changmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah duduk bersama mereka

"dia bukan kekasihku" Kyuhyun berkata dingin

"memang bukan tapi dia tunanganmu" Siwon langsung tertawa diikuti yang lain kecuali Kibum

"apa itu lucu menurut kalian?" kata Kyuhyun datar dan mereka berlima-Siwon Changmin Kibum Sully dan Victoria pun langsung berhenti tertawa.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

"kyunie tidak melihatku" lirih Sungmin pelan

"Tidak melihat dari mana hyung. Dengan teriakan seperti itu dia tidak melihatmu bukan tuli lagi namanya "Eunhyuk hanya bergumam kesal

"hyung cobalah untuk menyerah. Kyuhyun tidak mencintaimu sampai kau kehabisan suara pun dia tidak akan pernah melihatmu" Ryeowook yang sudah tau akan begini jadinya hanya mencoba membantu sungmin melupakan Kyuhyun.

"ani tadi kyuhyun tidak melihat ku wookkie. Kita saja yang pindah kesanaya?" Sungmin belum menyerah juga untuk makan besama Kyuhyun

"kau bercanda hyung? Yang ada anak kelas A itu menertawakan kita" Eunhyuk menolak niatan sungmin yang ingin menghampiri kyuhyun dan teman-teman kelas A nya. Di ELF SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL pembagian kelasnya memang berdasarkan kemampuan otak siswanya.

Siapa yang tidak tau kalau kyuhyun salah satu siswa pintar yang mengisi kelas A. kyuhyun juga sering menyumbang piala untuk sekolahnya karena menang olimpiade sementara sungmin? Tidak dia tidak dikelas F seperti drama terkenal itu tapi sungmin menempati kelas B. tapi tetap saja kelas A yang merupakan kelas unggulan itu meremehkan kelas lain walaupun itu kelas B. itulah kenapa kelas lain enggan berurusan dengan kelas A yang sudah berkumpul.

Tampa mengindahkan larangan Eunhyuk Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan teman-teman sementara Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengikuti sungmin dari belakang karena mereka tau sungmin tidak sanggup menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"kyunie tadi ming panggil nggak dengar boleh kami bergabung disini?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal pada Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tetap berwajah datar tidak terpengaruh oleh wajah imut sungmin.

"boleh silahkan sungmin-ssi" karena tidak ada yang menjawab akhirnya Changmin yang menjawab.

"terimakasih Changmin-ssi" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mereka bertiga pun akhirnya bergabung dengan anak kelas A itu.

"hari ini belum membully seseorang sungmin-ssi?" Siwon berkata dengan raut meremehkan

"jangan berkata seperti itu wonnie"Kibum mencubit lengan kekasihnya itu karena kesal dengan ucapannya.

"iya siwonnie kalau tidak begitu apalagi yang disumbangkan mereka untuk sekolah eoh?" ucapan Sully yang meremehkan itu hanya meninbulkan tawa teman Kyuhyun minus Kibum dan kedua sahabatnya. Tidak mau sahabatnya jadi bahan tertawaan Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Kyuhyun.

"kyunie sudah pesan makanan? Biar ming pesankan makanan kesukaan kyunie ya" Sungmin membuka buku menu yang ada didepannya

"tidak perlu sungmin-sii tadi sudah kupesan sekalian untuk Kyuhyun" jawab Victoria

"eh sudahya" Sungmin hanya tersenyum kikuk tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya sakit mendengar itu

"ini yang tunangan Kyuhyun Sungmin atau Victoria ya?" dan lagi ucapan Changmin itu menimbulkan tawa yang lain.

"kalian ini apa-apaan kami hanya berteman" jawab Victoria dengan wajah yang merona malu.

"teman tapi mesra" Siwon mendapat cubitan lagi dilengannya oleh Kibum. Sedangkan yang lain tertawa.

"kalian hanya dipermalukan disini. Pergilah kau membuat nafsu makan ku hilang" Kyuhyun berkata dingin tampa melihat Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat teman-temannya gelisahpun akhirnya memutuskan pergi.

"sepertinya kami sudah kenyang. Kami pergi dulu ya kyunie" Sungminpun menarik kedua temannya pergi dan tak lupa member kecupan dipipi sang tunangan menandai bahwa dialah pemilik sang pangeran.

takjauhdarimejayangditempatiKyuhyuntadiSungminpunberhentisehinggakeduasahabatnyaikutberhenti.

"hyukkie belikan air mineral ya?" sungmin tersenyum pada Eunhyuk menandakan dia baik-baiksaja karena dari tadi mereka menatap sungmin cemas.

"kau akan melakukannya lagi hyung? Kumohon jangan hyung kau akan semakin buruk dimatanya hyung" Ryeowook yang tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan sungmin pun berusaha mencegahnya.

"aku hanya butuh dukunganmu wookie kau ingin melihatku bahagiakan?" Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh kedua sahabanya.

"kali ini siapa hyung" kata Eunhyuk akhirnya karena tidak tahan melihat tatapan memohon sungmin.

"kim Hee bin kelas 1 A. murid beasiswa aku mendengarnya dari Jungmo kemarin" kata Sungmin riang karena kedua temannya mau menolongnya

"disini saja mumpung disini ada kyunnie. Wookie panggil Hee bin kesini ya" Sungmin duduk dikursi kosong disebelahnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dari jauh seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"oke misi 'BULLY' dimulai" Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian membeli air mineral dikasir kantin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian datanglah Ryeowook sambil berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"aku sudah menyuruhnya kesini hyung dan menyuruhnya membawakan jus jeruk" lapor Ryeowook

"bagus wookie sekarang kita tunggu dia ya" sambil menunggu Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun lagi yang sedang makan dan sesekali bercanda dengan temannya. Membayangkan kapan dia bisa seperti itu juga bersama Kyuhyun. Sementara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memakan makanan yang tadi sempat mereka pesan.

"itu dia hyung" Eunhyuk yang dari tadi berjaga kalau-kalau Hee bin dating pun langsung melihat Hee bin dating sambil membawa jus jeruk. Dengan takut-takut Hee bin mengahampiri Sungmin dan kedua sahabatnya. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan Sungmin dan kedua sahabatnya? Mereka sudah terkenal suka membully siswa atau murid yang sudah menjadi target mereka di sekolah ini tentu saja sungmin tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ayahnyalah pemilik sekolah ini.

"Sungmin-ssi ini jus jeruk yang tadi sungmin-ssi minta" Hee bin sangat takut sekarang dia tahu saat ini gilirannya yang akan dibully bagaimana pun juga dia tidak bisa menolak dia hanya dapat beasiswa sehingga bisa sekolah disini jika diadikeluarkan bagaimana dia bisa sekolah ditambah lagi adiknya sedang sakit dan memerlukan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk berobat.

"letakan saja diatas meja" jawab Sungmin pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Hee bin pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sungmin tapi sebelum meletakan nya dimeja Eunhyuk dengan sengaja menyenggol tangan Hee bin sehingga minuman yang tadi dipegang Hee bin tumpah dipunggung sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget karena sesuatu yang dingin membasahi punggungnya itu pun langsung berdiri.

"apa yang kau lakukanhah?" Sungmin yang marah langsung mencengkram kerah blazer Hee bin tak peduli jika Hee bin seorang yeoja. Sedangkan Hee bin sudah meneteskan air mata karena ketakutan. Sedangkan siswa-siswi yang berada dikantin hanya memandang kasihan pada sungmin tidak bisa menolong. Menolong sama saja artinya siap-siap angkat kaki dari sekolah yang paling terkenal dinegara ini.

Sedangkan kyu line hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

"tunanganmu berulah lagi kyu" bisik Changmin

"dia benar-benar bisa menipu"tambah Siwon dan sekarang kakinyalah yang diinjak Kibum

.

.

"kau sengajakan melakukannya!" Sungmin membentak marah

"ma...af kan a...ku..ti..tidak ta...tadi Eun..." Hee bin terlalu takut untuk bicara ditambah airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"sekarang kau menuduh sahabatku. KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP EOH!" Sungmin mendorong Hee bin hingga Hee bin terjatuh dilantai kemudian sungmin mengambil air mineral yang sudah disiapkan tadi dan menyiramkannya pada Hee bin sementara Hee bin sudah menangis sesegukan Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"berhentilah bertindak layaknya tuan putrid hanya karenas ekolah ini milik appa mu" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil botol yang dipegang Sungmin dan membantingnya kelantai. Sungmin jelas kaget melihat itu.

"kyu..ni" Sungmin seharusnya sudah biasa dibentak Kyuhyun karena sudah sering kali Kyuhyun memarahinya untuk hal yang sama.

"semua orang yang ada disini melihat temanmu yang dengan sengaja melakukan nya tetapi kenapa kau masih menyiksanya hah?!" Kyuhyun berteriak pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terpak umendengarnya.

"tetap saja dia sudah membuatku basah" Sungmin bersyukur suaranya keluar dengan lancer walaupun sekarang dia sangat takut melihat Kyuhyun

"percuma aku bicara denganmu karena kau hanya tuan putrid yang manja tampa punya perasaan" kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan emosinya kemudian menyuruh beberapa siswi membawa Hee bin dari situ.

"dan kau sungmin ikut aku keruang osis sekarang begitupun dengan kalian berdua" Kyuhyun menunjuk kedua sahabat sungmin.

"tidak mereka tidak harus ikut. Aku yang menyiksa Hee bin jadi aku sendiri yang harus menerima hukumannya" jawab Sungmin dan dibalas tatapan mematikan oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"oke kalau itu maumu" jawab Kyuhyun acuh dan pergi keruang osis. Kyuhyun bukanlah ketua osis tapi Siwonlah sang ketua osis Kyuhyun hanyalah ketua kedisiplinan jadi dialah yang bertanggung jawab dalam hal kenakalan murid-murid disini termasuk kelakuan Sungmin barusan.

Sungmin memang sengaja membuat keonaran supaya bisa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun karena memang kyuhyun tidak pernah mau diajak sungmin berbicara seperti yang barusan terjadi. Awalnya Sungmin tidak pernah berniat membully siapapun karena ayahnya pemilik sekolah.

Awal kejadian ini hanya kesalah pahaman Kyuhyun ketika melihatnya memarahi seorang siswi yang menertawakan Ryeowook terjatuh karena lantai masih basah tentu saja Sungmin marah karena bukannya menolong siswi itu malah menertawakan sahabatnya dan saat itu lah kyuhyun dating dan mengira Sungmin line membully siswi itu. Kyuhyun yang langsung datang memarahi Sungmin itu langsung membuat semua kaget begitu juga dengan Sungmin tapi tidak dipungkiri Sungmin bahwa saat itu dia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya Kyuhyun mau bicara dengannya.

Walapun akhirnya Kyuhyun menolong gadis itu dan sampai sekarang akrab dengan siswi itu, ya siswi itu adalah Victoria. Sejak itulah Sungmin mulai membully dengan caranya sendiri kalau kyuhyun tidak mau bicara padanya

"aku keruang osis dulu ya, jangan lupa untuk mencari Hee bin arra? Nanti kutemui setelah keembali dari ruang osis" Sungmin mengusap bahu Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"hyung kami ikut ya" Ryeowook member tatapan memelas nya pada sungmin

"iya hyung, lagi pula hyung harus ganti seragam dulu. Seragam hyung kan basah" kata Eunhyuk sambil membuka blazer sungmin yang terkena jus jeruk tadi.

"kalian tidak perlu ikut. Tidak sempat mengganti seragam dulu karena Kyuhyun tidak suka menunggu" sungmin beranjak pergi dari situ

"biar ku temani Sungminnie, aku juga mau keruang osis" Kibum segera menyusul sungmin.

"bummie nanti Siwon marah padamu karena berteman denganku" Sungmin merasa tidak enak karena dia bisa merasakan Siwon menatapnya tajam.

"jangan pedulikan dia, aku mau mengantar tuan putrid dulu bertemu pangeran" Kibum tersenyum menggoda Sungmin.

"aku namja bummie" Sungmin merona malu. Hanya hanya 'teman-teman' sungmin lah yang memanggilnya tuan putrid tulus bukan karena menyindir kelakuan Sungmin.

"pangeran ditakdir kan untuk seorang putrid Minnie bukan seorang ratu" Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ucapan Kibum sedangkan Kibum yang melihat wajah imut itu langsung mencubit pipi Sungmin. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai diruang osis lebih tepatnya didepan pintu ruang kedisiplinan. Karena tau Sungmin tidak berani membuka pintu akhirnya Kibum yang membuka pintu.

"Sungmin sudah dating Kyuhyun" Kibum menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSP nya.

"suruh saja dia membersikan taman belakang sepulang sekolah" jawab Kyuhyun tampa mengalihkan perhatianya dari game yang sedang dimainkannya.

"tatap aku jika sedang bicara padaku CHO! Atau kupatahkan PSP mu itu" geram Kibum marah. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengpause gamenya dan menatap Kibum bosan.

"sudah. puas?" Kyuhun berkata dengan wajah datar, Kibum geram melihatnya

"kau saja yang mengawasinya. Aku muak melihatnya" lanjut nya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan gamenya.

"sudahlah bummie, nanti sepulang sekolah kita bertemu ditaman belakangya?" Sungmin berniat pergi tapi Kibum mengikutinya dari belakang.

"kanapa kau harus mencintainya? Tidak cukup kah dengan semua tingkah lakunya itu?" Tanya Kibum ketika mereka keluar ruang osis. Tapi Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Tak lama setelah sungmin pergi Kibum mengirim email ke grup kontak di hp nya

from:kibum

for: My friends

Subjek:hukuman minnie

Dia menambah teman baru. Hukumannya membersihkan taman belakang. Harus selesai sebelum pulang arraseo. Kutunggu kalian ditaman belakang.

Setelah mengetik email kepada teman temannya Kibum langsung menuju taman belakang. Sesekali Kibum membuka balasan dari temannya yang rata-rata isinya'oke aku akan kesana'

Sementara Sungmin yang mendapat email dari Eunhyuk kalau mereka sedang bersama Hee bin diruang kesehatan langsung bergegas kesana. Setelah sampai disana Sungmin melihat Hee bin sedang dipeluk jungmo.

"Hee bin jeongmal miahae. Aku tadi benar –benar kasar" Sungmin berkata dibelakang Jungmo yang sedang memeluk Hee bin. Hee bin yang mendengar suara sungmin langsung melepas pelukan Jungmo dan menatap sungmin.

"kenapa kau begitu baik sungmin-ssi padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu, jeongmal gomawo" Sungmin bingung melihat Hee bin yang membungkuk padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Jungmo yang melihat itu langsung tertawa.

"hyukkie sudah menjelaskannya" akhirnya Jungmo menjelaskan setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya

"gomawo sungmin-ssi, aku sudah lama mengajukan kartu berobat itu tapi katanya masih banyak syarat yang belum dipenuhi, jadi sampai sekarang adikku belum dioperasi karena belum ada biaya" Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan apa yang di katakana Hee bin. Tapi melihat kartu yang seperti kartu ATM di tangan Heebin akhirnya Sungmin mengerti kalau kartu yang Sungmin suruh Jungmo mengurusnya sudah diserahkan oleh Jungmo.

"gunakan kartu itu sebaik mungkin ne? dan segera bawa adikmu kerumah sakit, dan jangan panggil aku seformal itu lagi panggil aku oppa" kata Sungmin dan langsung ditertawai oleh semua yang ada di runang kesehatan.

"kelinci ini mau dipanggil oppa eoh?" Donghae yang baru dang bersama Yoona pun langsung mengacak rambut Sungmin. Dan langsung disambut tawa yang lain.

"emang ada yang salah hyung?" kata Sungmin cemberut, Donghae dan Jungmo memang sudah kelas 3 makanya sungmin memanggil mereka hyung

"tentu saja, mana ada oppa yang wajahnya seperti ini, iyakan Hee bin?" Tanya Jungmo pada Hee bin yang dari tadi diam. Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Hee bin karena kaget tiba-tiba ditanya.

"terus saja mengejekku, oh ya nanti sore kita menjenguk adik Hee bin bagaimana?" sungmin yang awalnya cemberut langsung,

"setuju" jawab Yoona Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook dengan penuh semangat. Donghae awalnya bingung kenapa 3 orang ini begitu semangat pun mencoba mencari tahu dan akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu dan menatap Jungmo yang disebelahnya dan Jungmo pun membalas tatapan yang sama. Setelah saling memberi kode akhirnya Jungmo menjewer telinga Sungmin dan Yoona sedangkan Donghae menjewer telinga Ryeowook dan Enhyuk.

"nanti sore ada jadwal belajar bersamakan? Kalian berniat membatalkannya eoh?" Donghae menatap kedua namja imut yang sedang dia jewer telinganya

"kurang puas dengan nilai ulangan matimatikamu yang 40 kelinci badung, dan kau sayang sebegitu enakkah kelas C sehingga betah disana sayang?" Jungmo menatap tajam keduanya, walaupun Yoona pacarnya tetap saja kalau demi kebaikannya Jungmo akan memarahi Yoona.

"sakit hyung lepaskan" pinta kedua sahabat sungmin pada Donghae. Karena tidak tega akhirnya jungmo dan Donghae pun melepas tangan mereka dari telinga ke empat orang yang berwajah imut itu. Sementara Hee bin dari tadi tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Melihat Hee bin Yoona teringat sesuatu.

"princess ming kau tidak member Hee bin gelang?" Tanya Yoona, ya memang hanya Yoona sendiri yang meberi panggilan sungmin dan kedua sahabat sungmin dengan paggilan princess walaupun ketiga namja imut itu melarangnya Yoona tidak peduli.

"eh ya minnie lupa, wookie bawa gelangkan?" Tanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengambil gelang karet berbagai warna di saku bajunya dan memakaikannya pada Hee bin

"ini tanda kau sudah menjadi teman kami, jangan pernah canggung lagi pada kami arraseo?" Ryeowook memberikan Hee bin tatapan imutnya.

"sayang kau belum membaca emailmu kan?" Tanya Yoona pada jungmo, jungmo langsung melihat email masuk di dalam ponselnya. Ternyata itu email dari kibum tadi dan segera jungmo membalas kalau dia akan segera kesana.

"ayo kita ketaman sayang" ajak Jungmo menggandeng tangan Yoona

"aku ikut" kata donghae yang mengerti akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ke dua orang ini.

"kau jaga mereka saja kasian tidak ada namja yang menjaga mereka berempat" tolak Jungmo dan langsung dihadiakan wajah cemberut oleh tiga namja imut itu"

"KAMI NAMJA" kata mereka serentak dan langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan (baca:menggemaskan) pada Jungmo

"kalian itu princess" kata Yoona mennggoda mereka kemudian menyeret Jungmo dari situ.

"hae hyung sakit" manja Enhyuk sambil memamerkan telinganya pada Donghae

"hyung yang dijewer bukan yang disebelah kiri tapi yang kanan, bilang saja kamu ingin dimanja"gerutu Ryeowook sebal kalau Eunhyuk sudah mulai bermanja-manja pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"terserah kan dia pacarku" jawab Eunhyuk acuh.

Sementara itu taman belakang sekolah.

"jadi yang dating Cuma segini?" Tanya jungmo yang melihat orang ditaman itu hanya ada 7 orang

"aku menyuruh mereka kembali kekelas akan sangat mencurigakan bagi ketua kedisiplinan banyak sekali yang membolos, jadi kubiarkan kelas A saja yang tinggal" kata Kibum. Tadi memang Jungmo menyuruh Yoona kembali kekelas. Karena tak ingin kekasihnya itu membolos. Kemudian mereka semua langsung bekerja sama mebersihkan taman belakang.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah  
"eh sudah bersih?" sungmin heran karena taman belakang sudah bersih

"iya putri tamannya sudah bersih" kata Kibum dari belakang Sungmin.

"kalian lagi yang melakukannya bummie? Nanti kalau aku dimarahi kyunie bagaimana?" Sungmin cemberut

"dia sudah pulang kok Minnie" jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum

"eh sudah pulang? Padahal aku ingin pulang bersama kyunie" kata sungmin malah tambah cemberut.

.

.

"sudah pulang kyuhyunnie, jungsoo ahjuma ingin bicara denganmu" kata Heechul lembut. Memang sekarang lee jungsoo-eomma sungmin sedang mengunjungi kediaman Cho.

"aku lelah ingin istirahat" jawab Kyuhyun acuh dan naik kelantai dua dimana kamarnya berada

"kyuh-" belum sempat ibunya memanggilnya lagi Kyuhyun sudah langsung pergi

"biar aku saja yang menemuinya heenim" jungsoo langsung menggengam tangan Heechul menenangkannya. Jungsoo tau kalau sikap kyuhyun tadi adalah bentuk penolakan terhadap pertunangannya dengan sungmin

"memangnya apa yang ingin eonnie katakana padanya eoh?" Tanya Heechul karena jungsoo begitu ingin menemui calon menantunya itu sampai rela menggunya pulang.

"hanya rahasia antara menantu dan mertua heenim" canda jungsoo dan segera menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Untuklah kamar itu tidak dikunci dan dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang tiduran di kasur tampa mengganti seragamnya.

"kyu boleh ahjumma mengganggumu sebentar?"Tanya jungsoo. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara lembut itu memohon padanya akhirnya membangun kan diri dan duduk dipinggir rangjang king size nya. Walaupun tidak dipersilahkan duduk Jungsoopun akhirnya memutuskan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"ada apa ahjumma" Tanya Kyuhyun

"ahjumma ingin bertanya tentang sungmin?apakah kau mencintainya?"Jungsoo tahu dengan pasti apa jawaban Kyuhyun dia hanya ingin memastikan apa benar tindakannya selanjutnya

"apakah aku terlihat mencintainya?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi dan Jungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Anak TK saja tau kalau Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin.

"sebagai orang tua bisakah ahjumma minta tolong padamu?" jungsoo tersenyum pada Kyuhyun

"kalau ahjumma memintaku untuk menikahinya aku tidak bisa menolong" kata kyuhyun

"tidak kyu, ahjumma hanya memintamu untuk bertahan. Bertahanlah tiga bulan lagi, setelah tiga bulan ini berakhir maka pertunangan kalian akan kami batalkan" jungsoo berbicarara setenang mungkin.

"maksud ahjumma?" Tanya kyuhyun tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya

'maafkan eomma minnie' batin Jungsoo

TBC

* * *

Note:

Sebenarnya sungmin tidak membully siswa-siswi, tapi dia hanya ingin menolong ya sekalian aja dia mamfaatkan supaya bisa bicara sama kyuhyun, kyuhyun itu kaya punya trauma sama yang namanya bully makanya dia sangat marah melihat sungmin membully siswa dan siswi di sekolah mereka.

Setiap korban bully nya sungmin pasti menjadi temannya dan diberinya gelang, awalnya hanya untuk menandakan kalau orang itu sudah perna menjadi korbannya karena trio imut (sungmin line) sangat susah mengingat wajah orang tapi karena akhirnya dia berteman dengan korbannya makanya sungmin menjadikan gelang itu sebagai tanda pertemanan. Walaupun begitu ryeowook dan enhyuk bahkan sungmin sendiri tidak pernah memakainya.

Sungmin juga tidak pernah membuat grub temannya itu. Mereka sendiri yang berkumpul dan akrab ketika melihat memakai gelang yang sama walaupun beerbeda warna, orang yang pernah diberi sungmin gelang itu juga sudah tahu apa maksudnya. Dan mereka tidak menyebut tindakan sungmin membully melainkan menambah teman.

Tidak semua teman yang menjadi teman sungmin adalah hasil pembullyan contohnya saja donghae, jungmo dan yoona, mereka bukanlah dibully oleh sungmin, sedangkan orang pertama yang pertama di bully sungmin adalah kibum, kejadian itu tak sampai seminggu setelah kyuhyun marah karena sungmin dituduh membully.

Total keseluruhan teman yang sudah diberinya gelang adalah 37 orang sudah termasuk Hee bin. Dan sungmin tidak pernah menolong temannya itu dengan memberinya uang. Karena dia trauma pada Eunhyuk yang memarahinya karena menolong eunhyuk dengan membiayai semua biaya perawatan eunhyuk.

Awal perkenalan trio imut adalah dirumah sakit sewaktu kelas 1 SHS/SMA waktu itu eunhyuk dirawat karena di tabrak lari, eunhyuk dan ryeowook memang sudah berteman baik sejak kecil jadi waktu dirumah sakit ryeowook setiap hari menemani eunhyuk karena orang tua eunhyuk harus bekerja ekstra untuk pengobatan eunhyuk sementara sungmin yang waktu itu dirawat karena anemianya, sungmin yang waktu itu dirawat di kamar VIV menolak dan menyuruh ayanya mencari kamar yang ada namja seumurannya dan kalau tidak ada di kamar anak anakpun tidak masalah pinta sungmin.

Disitulah dia akhirnya sekamar dengan eunhyuk dan akrab dengan ryeowook dan eunhyuk. Sampai akhirnya eunhyuk bercerita kalau dia sudah diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit tapi karena masalah biaya akhirnya eunhyuk masih ditahan dirumah sakit, sungmin yang ingin menolongpun meminta ayahnya untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit eunhyuk. Dari situlah eunhyuk marah pada sungmin. Dan sejak saat itu sungmin tidak perna menolong temannya dengan cara memberinya uang.

Dengan ini aku membuktikan aku tidak akan berhenti jadi joyer


	2. Chapter 2

"sebagai orang tua bisakah ahjumma minta tolong padamu?" jungsoo tersenyum pada Kyuhyun

"kalau ahjumma memintaku untuk menikahinya aku tidak bisa menolong" kata kyuhyun

"tidak kyu, ahjumma hanya memintamu untuk bertahan. Bertahanlah tiga bulan lagi, setelah tiga bulan ini berakhir maka pertunangan kalian akan kami batalkan" jungsoo berbicara setenang mungkin.

"maksud ahjumma?" Tanya kyuhyun tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya

'maafkan eomma minnie' batin Jungsoo

Prince for princess

Kyumin

By:nurkwang love

Kyuhyun berpikir keras kenapa eomma Sungmin tiba-tiba ingin membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Sungmin, bukankah dari awal orangtua Sungminlah yang ngotot ingin menjodohkan mereka?

"kenapa ahjumma menunggu tiga bulan hanya untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dari awal dia sudah berpikir kenapa harus tiga bulan kenapa tidak sekarang kalau ingin mengakhirinya? Kenapa harus tiga bulan?.Pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu membuat Jungsoo tersenyum.

"kau tau kyu, dari kecil Sungmin mengalami kelainan jantung dan anemia" Jungsoo mulai bercerita sambil matanya menerawang mengingat masa lalu.

"tidak mungkin, dia terlihat sehat sangat sehat bahkan untuk membully seseorang" gumam Kyuhyun yang untung saja tidak didengar eomma Sungmin.

"dari kecil dia sudah sering masuk rumah sakit karena penyakitnya, mungkin sebagian besar masa kecilnya Sungmin lewati dirumah sakit"

"tidak mungkin, dia terlihat sehat dan ceria"gumam Kyuhyun tidak percaya, Jungsoo tersenyum melihatnya  
"kaulah yang menyebabkan Sungmin seceria ini kyu, dia tidak pernah sekolah umum jadi dia tidak mempunyai teman itulah yang membuat dia selalu murung, tapi sejak eommamu sering berkunjung kerumah kami bersama Ahra noona mu sungmin mulai membuka diri sampai akhirnya Ahra memberikan fotomu pada Sungmin dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menjodohkan Sungmin denganmu"

Jungsoo tertawa mengingat betapa polosnya Ahra dan Sungmin dulu. Ahra yang ingin mempunyai adik seimut Sungmin mempunyai niat agar Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Salahkan Heechul yang mengajarkan Ahra bahwa menikah adalah menjadi keluarga ketika ahra bertanya apa itu menikah padanya.

"Ahra noona yang menjodohkanku dengan Sungmin?" kyuhyun tak percaya bahwa noonanya yang sedang kuliah di amerikalah yang menjadi dalang perjodohannya dan Sungmin. Dan Jungsoo hanya menahan tawa ketika melihat Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya.

"tapi sejak itu Sungmin berniat untuk sembuh, dia ingin melihat wajahmu dan berteman denganmu. Perasaannya semakin hari semakin tumbuh seiring Ahra selalu memberikan Sungmin foto-fotomu dan menceritakan semua tentangmu pada Sungmin. Sampai akhirnya dia memaksa kami supaya memasukannya disekolah dan kelas yang sama denganmu" Jungsoo mengusap bahu kyuhyun sebentar dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"dan keinginannya terkabul saat kelas 1SMP, setelah diizinkan dokter Sungmin akhirnya satu kelas denganmu ya karena appanya yang punya sekolah tentu itu hal yang mudah" Jungsoo menatap kyuhyun yang sedang berpikir.

"kurasa aku tak pernah satu kelas dengannya" Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat teman-teman sekelasnya dan yang terlintas dipikirannya hanya ada kenangan buruk yang ingin dilupakannya.

"kau mungkin tidak ingat dia yang dulu. Dulu dia memakai kaca mata tebal dan sangat kurus karena pengobatan penyakitnya. Mendengar itu hanya satu orang yang terlintas dibenak Kyuhyun.

"minnie" gumam Kyuhyun tampa sadar karena memang Cuma nama itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"kau mengingatnya? Sungmin sangat bahagia waktu itu bisa satu kelas denganmu tapi menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas dia tiba-tiba pulang sambil menangis dan mengurung dirinya dikamar, besoknya kami dikagetkan dengan keinginannya yang ingin kembali home schooling, saat kami menanyakan kenapa Sungmin ingin berhenti dia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab 'aku memang bodoh eomma tapi bukan berarti orang disekitarku juga ingin bodoh seperti aku' sampai sekarang ahjumma tidak mengerti maksudny aapa" Jungsoo menarik napas pelan.

"akulah yang berkata seperti itu padanya" ucapan Kyuhyun itu tidak membuat Jungsoo kaget tapi tersenyum.

"sejak saat itu Sungmin giat belajar dan mempunyai semangat untuk sembuh maka dari itu kami menjodohkan kalian, sampai akhirnya dia bertemu Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook dirumah sakit saat dirawat karena anemianya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk sekolah umum lagi, walaupun tidak sekelas denganmu tapi dia ingin mempunyai teman yang mendukungnya untuk menggapaimu dan sekarang dia sudah punya banyak teman ahjumma sangat senang dengan itu" Jungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum bangga pada anaknya.

"punya banyak teman? Tapi dia.." Kyuhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya karena tidak tega melihat senyum eomma sungmin hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Minnie kenapa kyu?" Jungsoo penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat Kyuhyun

"aniya, jadi kenapa ahjumma memintaku bertahan selama tiga bulan?" Kyuhyun kembali mengingat inti dari percakapan mereka.

"Sungmin akan dioperasi 3 bulan lagi Kyu, dia sudah mendapat donor jantung, kata dokter jangan membuatnya tertekan karena akan berpengaruh dengan psikisnya untuk menghadapi operasinya nanti"

"operasi? Jadi selama ini dia masih menderita penyakit kelainan jantung?" Kyuhyun tidak menyangka namja mungil yang hobi membully orang itu menderita penyakit yang berbahaya.' Bukannya tobat malah menyiksa orang' batin Kyuhyun.

"ne,selama ini dia bertahan dengan terapi, karena terlalu berbahaya bagi penderita anemia untuk menjalani operasi jantung kyu,dan lagi-lagi kaulah semangatnya untuk sembuh" Kyuhyun tidak menyangka dengan ini Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin sangat mencintainya tapi tidak menyangka sampai sebegitunya namja mungil itu mencintainya.

"bertahanlah tiga bulan ini kyu ,jangan biarkan Sungmin meninggalkan kami kyu" Jungsoo menggengam kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan airmata mulai keluar dari kedua matanya. Jungsoo seorang ibu jadi apapun akan dia lakukan agar anaknya tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun yang tidak tega akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah ahjumma, berjanjilah padaku hanya selama tiga bulan" kata kyuhyun dengan berjuta pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"ahjumma berjanji kyu, setelah tiga bulan pertunangan kalian akan dibatalkan" senyum Jungsoo penuh kebahagiaan karena Kyuhyun mau membantunya.

Jungsoopun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan dihadiakan tatapan menuntut dari Heechul yang dari awal mendengarkan percakapan Jongsoo dan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa eonnie membuat perjanjian konyol ini eoh? Bagaimana dengan sungmin nantinya eonnie?" Heechul menuntut Jungsoo dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Minnie akan baik-baik saja heenim, kau juga ingin kan melihat Kyuhyun bahagia? Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan heenim-ah kalau tidak Kyuhyun akan menjadi anak pembangkang terus. Kyuhyun juga berhak untuk kebahagiaannya henim walau bukan bersama Sungmin" Jungsoo berkata dengan pelan sedangkan Heechul hanya menangis, disatu sisi dia ingin Sungmin bahagia tapi disisi lain dia juga seorang eomma dia juga ingin anaknya bahagia.

"percayalah ini jalan terbaik Heenim"lanjut Jungsoo.

.

.

Sementara itu semenjak Jungsoo meninggalkan kamarnya kepala kyuhyun dipenuhi banyak pikiran. Memorinya mencoba mengingat bagaimana sosok Lee Sungmin dulu.

Waktu itu tahun ajaran baru saja dimulai dan sangat mengherankan Sungmin masuk sudah terlambat tiga minggu untuk menjadi siswa baru saat itu makanya teman-teman Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli saat Sungmin memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas ditambah dengan penampilan sungmin bahkan Sungmin diberigelar 'murid baru telat masuk'. Jika merek tahu Sungmin anak pemilik sekolah maka mereka tak akan berani memberi gelar itu tapi sungmin juga tak berniat menggemborkan hal itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat bertapa kesalnya iya dulu ketika Changmin teman sebelah tempat duduknya harus pindah karena sang guru meminta Sungmin duduk disebelah kyuhyun. Hei anak TK saja tahu kalau biasanya murid baru duduk ditempat yang masih kosong.

Kyuhyun juga mengingat betapa kesalnya dia dulu ketika Sungmin selalu bertanya padanya. Sudah jelas bukan kalau Sungmin tidak masuk kategori jenius dan sekarang kelas yang dia tempati kelas A otomatislah dia sering ketinggalan pelajaran dan satu-satunya 'teman' untuk bertanya hanya Kyuhyun. Jangan salahkan Sungmin tidak mempunyai teman, dari kecil Sungmin home schooling jadi dia tidak tau caranya berteman dan hanya Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya karena ceritaAhra.

"kenapa kau masih mencintaiku ketika aku sudah bertindak sangat jahat padamu" gumam Kyuhyun.

Memori K .

Kyuhyun yang saat itu ditertawakan teman sekelasnya kalau dia adalah pangeran dan sungmin tuan putrinya, mereka bukan tampa alasan berkata seperti itu. Itu karena Sungmin selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Sungmin yang tidak tahu Kyuhyun dalam mood yang buruk bertanya tentang tugas yang belum diselesaikannya karena dia tidak mengerti cara mengerjakannya. Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar.

"AKUILAH DIRIMU BODOH, BUKAN BERARTI ORANG DISEKELILINGMU JUGA INGIN BODOH SEPERTIMU!" bentak Kyuhyun saat itu dan sampai saat ini dia masih menyesalinya karena sejak hari itu Sungmin tidak terlihat lagi disekolah. Sejak itulah kyuhyun benci dengan yang namanya bully. Sudah cukup baginya melihat minnie dibully sampai harus keluar dari sekolah.

Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengingat Sungmin? Itu karena tampilan Sungmin dulu dengan yang sekarang sangat berbeda. Kaca mata adalah salah satu pembedanya dulu Sungmin juga tidak se chuby sekarang dulu pipinya tirus karena penyakinya, lagipula Kyuhyun tidak tau nama panjang Minnie saat itu tepatnya tidak peduli. Jadi yang diingatnya Cuma minnie karena itulah yang dikatakan Sungmin untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri karena tidak ada yang memanggilnya dengan namanya yang asli.

"apa karena tidakanku dulu kau jadi suka membully orang minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal akan tidakannya dulu sehingga dia tidak marah sedikitpun ketika Victoria mengikutinya kemana saja kerena teringat dengan minnienya.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa lain bagi Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak biasanya dialah yang menatap Kyuhyun dari jauh eh sekarang namja tampan itulah yang menatapnya. Sungmin kira dia berkhayal tapi ketika Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga merasakannya jadi Sungmin merasa ini bukan khayalannya. Dan bisa dibayangkan betapa berbunga-bungannya hati Sungmin saat itu tidak peduli Kyuhyun melihatnya karena apa.

.

Siangnya seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada dikantin dibuat kaget. Tidak bukan karena Kyuhyun datang bersama Victoria tapi karena sekarang Kyuhyun menghampiri meja dimana Sungmin dan teman-temannya duduk, Sungmin memang melambaikan tangan dan berteriak seperti biasa tapi Kyuhyun yang biasanya cuek sekarang menghampirinya dan Sungmin juga kaget dengan hal itu apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa berdebar-debarnya walaupun bodyguardnya—Victoria duduk disebelahnya.

"kyu...kyunie mau pesan apa?"tanya Sungmin gugup.

"samakan saja denganmu" kata Kyuhyun datar. sifat dingin Kyuhyun belum hilang sepenunya.

"ok, akan aku pesankan" kata Sungmin semangat dan Victoria tidak berhenti kaget dari tadi.

Sambil menunggu makanan mereka selesai sungmin hanya diam melirik pada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk minta tolong karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan Kyuhyun sedangkan Victoria dari tadi bicara tidak didengarkan kyuhyun.

"jadi tugas kelompok i-" ucapa Victoria dipotong Kyuhyun

"minnie? Kau tidak membawa bekal makan siang lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dia bertanya karena dulu sungmin sangat suka memasak dan selalu membuatkannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"ming tidak pernah membuatnya lagi karena makan sendiri tidak menyenangkan Kyunnie" kata sungmin sambil tersenyum. Tidak dia tak bermaksud sama sekali menyakiti Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tahu hal itu.

"kau bisa membuatkannya untukku dan kita bisa makan bersama" ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Victoria kaget.

"bukannya kyunnie tidak suka masakan yang ming buat?" begitu polosnya Sungmin sampai mengira tindakan Kyuhyun yang membuang masakannya karena Kyuhyun tidak suka masakan yang dibuatnya.

"dulu dan sekarang sudah berubah, aku berjanji akan memakannya bersamamu" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan langsung membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

'aku berjanji akan berubah minnie'

"aku juga bisa membuatkannya Kyuhyunnie" kata Victoria kesal karena Kyuhyun bicara pada Sungmin.

"yang diminta itu Sungmin bukan kau"sambung Eunhyuk yang dari tadi diam.

"ming mau kyunnie, nanti ming buatkan bekal terus kita makan berdua saja ne? Eh sama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga" Sungmin langsung mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun dari pada Kyuhyun minta pada Victoriakan?

"tidak usah hyung, kami tak ingin mengganggu orang pacaran" Ryeowook tersenyum setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah mulai melihat Sungmin walaupun tidak tau alasannya apa.

"nanti kita pulang bersamaya minnie?" lagi ke empat orang itu kaget.

"ne kyunnie ming mau" Sungmin langsung memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan sangat membuat Victoria cemburu.

"ada yang aneh disini" bisik Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook dan hanya dijawab dengan aggukan kepala oleh Ryeowook.

.

.

Pulang sekolah pun tiba. Sungmin tersenyum gembira ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya didepan kelasnya. Setelah berpamitan pada kedua temannya Sungminpun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang" Kyuhyun mengandeng tangan Sungmin dan sepanjang jalan menuju parker siswa dan siswi melihat mereka heran.

Kyuhyun memasangkan helm untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang naik motor ke sekolah. Sepanjang jalan Sungmin memeluk kyuhyun erat. 20 menit kemudian Kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah sampai dirumah Sungmin.

"kita sudah sampai minnie" kata Kyuhyun karena Sungmin tidak juga melepas pelukannya.

"sejak kapan rumah ming sedekat ini" Sungmin kaget setelah melihat rumahnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun langsung tertawa.

"memangnya siapa yang bisa memindahkan rumah sebesar ini eoh?" kyuhyun mencubit hidung Sungmin gemas.

"habisnya ming rasanya baru dua menit memeluk kyunnie udah sampai aja kerumah" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berkata terlalu jujur.

"minnie ingin jalan-jalan dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"jangan panggil ming dengan panggilan minnie kyunnie"kata Sungmin sebal

"bukannya dulu dipanggil minnie eoh?"tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"kata Ahra noona minnie itu tikus ming nggak mau dipanggil tikus" kata Sungmin masih denga mode ngambeknya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksudnya langsung tertawa.

"ne kau bukan tikus tapi kelinci"kata Kyuhyun.

"kyunnie" Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun karena kesal. Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin yang mencubit tangannya dan menariknya sehingga wajah Sungmin sekarang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"jadi pergi jalan-jalannya eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin. Melihat bibir yang pink itu sungguh Kyuhyun tak tahan melihatnnya.

"ne kyunnie ming ganti baju dulu" kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"kau curang eoh? Aku saja tidak ganti baju" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin yang hendak masuk kedalam rumah dan otomatis sekarang Sungmin berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"kyunnie ganti baju saja, baju kyunnie ada kok didalam" Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya. 'keceplosan' batinnya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin penuh tanya.

"kenapa bisa bajuku ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

"aniya kyunnie" Sungmin tertawa canggung dan kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"kalau begitu antar aku kekamarmu aku ingin melihat kamar tunanganku" kata Kyuhyun. Mendengar kata 'tunanganku' langsung saja Sungmin bersorak karena akhirnya Kyuhyun yang mengakuinya. Tampa sadar Kyuhyun sudah menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah.

"jadi yang mana kamarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika sampai dilantai dua karena dilantai satu hanya ada ruang tamu, keluarga, dapur dan ruang makan. Melihat Sungmin yang enggan menjawab akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya dan senyumnya langsung mengembang ketika menemukan pintu berwarna pink dengan gambar kelinci putih didepannya. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri kamar dengan pintu warna pink itu dan Sungmin lansung melarangnya.

"jangan masuk kyunnie" hadang Sungmin didepan Kyuhyun dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun makin penasaran apa yang sebenarnya Sungmin sembunyikan.

"waeyo?apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada dingin yang selalu dipakainya untuk menghadapi Sungmin dulu, dan Kyuhyun tau kalau Sungmin akan takut ketika Kyuhyun memakai nada itu.

"a..ani kyunnie, ka..kamar ming hanya berantakan" Sungmin menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar karena ketakutan. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat itu. lagi-lagi dia ingat sikapnya terhadap Sungmin dulu. Dulu dia melakan itu untuk membuat Sungmin jera membully orang dan nyatanya Sungmin tidak jera juga.

"jangan membohongiku, lalu untuk apa banyak maid dirumah ini eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuh sungmin dan menhampiri pintu. Ketika Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu suara Sungmin menghentikannya.

"berjanjilah kyunnie tidak akan membenci ming setelah membuka pintu itu" sungmin mulai menangis. Kyuhyun makin pemasaran tentu saja dan langsung kaget membuka pintu.

Yang pertama dilihat Kyuhyun adalah figura besar yang berisikan foto dirinya yang sedang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Kyuhyun tau itu hasil editan karena mana pernah Kyuhyun difoto bersama sungmin terlebih lagi memeluk Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun terkagum juga. Kalau orang lain yang melihat foto itu pasti tidak tau itu hasil editan.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Semua tas dan seragam Kyuhyun dari SD sampai sekarang sudah dipajang rapi didinding kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun tau itu seragamnya karena name tag dibaju itu. Dan lagi tas Kyuhyun itu tadi dihadiakan neneknya yang dari cina jadi rasanya tidak mungkin sungmin mempunyai tas yang sama dengannya.

"dari mana kau dapat semua ini?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam.

"da..dari eomma eh maksudku eommamu kyunnie" Sungmin menjawab dengan rasa takut luar biasa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin kelinci ini mengoleksi semua barangnya dan eommanyalah yang memberikannya? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan kelakuan eommanya.

"maafkan aku Kyunnie, jangan membenci ming lagi" Sungmin mulai menangis. Baru hari ini dia berbicara dengan kyuhyun dan kyuhyun akan membencinya lagi sungguh Sungmin tidak bisa menghadapinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin menangis langsung memeluknya.

"kenapa menangis eoh? Aku tidak marah" Kyuhyun menggusap sisa air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"gomawo kyunnie" Sungmin tersenyum dengan pipi yang masih basah dan hidung yang memerah. Kyuhyun yang gemas melihatnya langsung memeluknya.

"setidaknya kau tidak mengoleksi fotokukan" Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin.

"sebenarnya foto kyunnie juga ada" jawab Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun tertegun. Bagaimana bisa kelinci ini begitu jujur?

.

.

.

"jadi kenapa kalian menyuruh eomma kesini eoh?" Heechul menatap dua namja imut didepannya. Sayang dia tidak punya anak laki-laki lain selain kyuhyun kalau tidak dia pasti akan menjodohkannya dengan dua namja imut ini.

"ada yang ingin kami tanyakan ahjumma" kata Eunhyuk dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan protes dari Heechul.

"sudah kubilang panggil aku eomma, kalian sahabat sungmin jadi otomatis kalian anakku juga" Heechul menatap tajam kepada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"n..ne eomma" jawab mereka kompak

"jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" kata Heechul lagi

"ada yang aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin hyung hari ini eomma, apa eomm atahu sesuatu?" tanya Eunhyuk

"aneh bagaimana?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Kyuhyun sangat baik sekali pada Sungmin hyung disekolah tadi" jawab Ryeowook

"eh benarkah? Bukanya bagus?" Heechul memang sudah tau sikap Kyuhyun selama ini pada Sungmin

"tidak kah ini terlalu aneh eomma? Bahkan baru kemarin Kyuhyun memarahi Sungmin didepan orang banyak" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"bahkan ini terlalu mendadak, apa eomma yang memaksanya?" tanya Ryewook lagi. Karena hanya itu penyebab satu-satunya perubahan kyuhyun menurut mereka.

"eomma tidak memaksanya, kemarin.."Heechul yang mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin langsung tertegun.'apa kau begitu membenci Sungminkyu' batinHeechul.

"ada apa umma tanya Eunhyuk melihat wajah Heechul yang berubah tegang.

"hyukkie, wookie mulai sekarang buatlah Sungmin menjauhi Kyuhyun" kata Heechul pelan

"maksud eomma apa?" tanya dua namja imut itu kompak karena merasa aneh, biasanya Heechul yang paling mendukung sungmin memdekati Kyuhyun.

"kemarin Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo eonnie sudah membuat perjanjian, Jungsoo eonnie meminta Kyuhyun bertahan menjadi tunangan Sungmin tiga bulan dan setelah itu pertunanga nmerekaakan dibatalkan" tentu saja Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kaget mendengaritu.

"ja..jadi pertunangan mereka akan dibatalkan?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"iya, dan jika sikap kyuhyun seperti ini Sungmin akan semakin mencintainya dan apa yang akan terjadi ketika pertunangan mereka dibatalkan" Heechul berkata pelan tidak menyangka Kyuhyun begitu membenci sungmin

"ming hyung akan hancur eomma" Ryeowook langsung menangis. Dia tau bagaimana sosok ming hyungnya yang sangat bergantung pada Kyuhyun.

"maka dari itu buatlah mereka menjauh ,eomma sangat bergantung pada kalian"Heechul menghapus air matanya sementara Ryeowook dan Eunhuk hanya saling pandang.

"baiklah eomma"jawab mereka berdua akhirnya.

TBC

aman bagi yang berpuasa. tapi saya nggak janji chap depan aman atau nggak, jadi rencananya mau di share siap puasa aja tapi saya tergantung review nya juga sih.


	3. Chapter 3

"ja..jadi pertunangan mereka akan dibatalkan?"tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"iya, dan jika sikap kyuhyun seperti ini Sungminakan semakin mencintainya dan apa yang akanterjadi ketika pertunangan mereka dibatalkan"Heechul berkata pelan tidak menyangka Kyuhyunbegitu membenci sungmin

"ming hyung akan hancur eomma" Ryeowooklangsung menangis. Dia tau bagaimana sosok minghyungnya yang sangat bergantung pada Kyuhyun.

"maka dari itu buatlah mereka menjauh ,eommasangat bergantung pada kalian"Heechulmenghapus air matanya sementara Ryeowook danEunhuk hanya saling pandang.

"baiklah eomma"jawab mereka berdua akhirnya.

Prince for princess

Kyumin

By:nurkwang love

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya pelan. Sempat mengerjap beberapa kali menyusaikan diri dengan ruangan yang gelap. Dapat dirasakannya tangan sebelah kanannya kebas dan setelah meliha tobjek yang membuat tangannya terasa kebas dia langsung tersenyum. Walau dalam gelap dapat dilihatnya kelinci imut itu begitu polos saat sedang tidur. Kyuhyun kembali mengingat kejadian tadi sore sampai akhirnya dia tertidur sambil memeluk Sungmin.

Selesai menenangkan Sungmin yang menangis. Sungmin malah tertidur dipelukan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang tidak tegapun membiarkannya sampai akhirnya dia juga ikut tertidur.

"kenapa wajah seimut ini bisa membully orang eoh?" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan rambut Sungmin yang menutupi matanya. Sungmin menggeliat pelan karena merasa terganggu. tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya didalam tas yang berada dimeja belajar Sungmin.

"yeobseo eomma?" Kyuhyun langsung menjawab panggilan itu karena nama yang tertera diponselnya adalah sang eomma.

"..."

"aku dirumah Sungmin tadi ketiduran"

"..."

"iya sebentar lagi aku akan pulang" Kyuhyun mengkerutkan dahinya tidak biasanya ommanya menyuruhnya pulang kalau sdang bersama Sungmin menantunya itu.

"..."

"iya, eomma cerewet sekali" dan sekarang eommanya malah memaksanya pulang padahal dulu Kyuhyun paling tidak mau kalau diajak sang eomma ke rumah Sungmin.

"oke annyeong" jawab terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"siapa kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin karena terbangun oleh suara ponsel Kyuhyun.

"eomma dia menyuruh ku pulang" jawab Kyuhyun

"kyunnie mau pulang? Apa tidak sebaiknya mandi dulu?" ucapan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun kalau dari tadi dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Kyuhyun melihat ponselnya lagi untuk melihat jam dan disana tertera jam 07:13.

"mandi saja kyunnie nanti ming bawakan baju ganti" kata Sungmin lagi

"baiklah, lagipula badanku terasa lengket" jawab Kyuhyun dan lansung masuk kedalam kamar mandi Sungmin.

"eh minnie sudah bangun? Mana Kyuhyun?" Jungsoo yang awalnya masuk kekamar Sungmin untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendapati anaknya itu sudah bangun.

"kyunnie sedang mandi eomma" jawab Sungmin sambil meletakan baju yang tadi disiapkannya untuk Kyuhyun diatas kasur.

"ya sudah minnie mandi dikamar eomma saja ya? Biar kita sekalian makan malam bersama appa sudah pulang, jangan lupa ajak Kyuhyun ikut ya?" Jungsoo langsung keluar setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Sungmin.

Jangan kira jungsoo tidak kaget melihat KyuMin tidur berpelukan ketika dia pulang dari bandara menjemput sang suami yang baru pulang dari jepang. Jungsoo sangat khawatir melihat itu tapi sang suami malah menyuruh biarkan saja dengan bibir tersenyum karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"kalian sudah selesai? ayo kita makan" Jungsoo yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah datang langsung menyuruh mereka duduk.

"aigo, serasi sekali anak dan menantu appa ini" goda Kangin yang sudah menutup koran yang sedang dibacanya ketika menunggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"appa" kata Sungmin merona malu dan langsung memeluk appanya dari samping.

"sudalah minnie ayo makan sayang" jungsoo mengambilkan nasi dipiring mereka berempat.

"appa oleh-oleh untuk ming adakan?" Sungmin yang sudah duduk dikursinya lansung menanyakan oleh-olehnya.

"appa kira karena ada Kyuhyun minnie tidak ingin oleh-oleh lagi" goda Kangin pada Sungmin.

"appa" rengek Sungmin dan langsung disambut tawa Kyuhyun dan Jongsoo.

"tentu saja bagaimana appa bisa lupa eoh? Satu paket dengan hyukie dan wookie ne? Gelang pesanan minnie juga sudah appa belikan" Sungmin langsung tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan appanya.

"bagaimana kabar ahra kyu? Apa masih betah di amerika?"tanya Jongsoo pada Kyuhyun

"ahra noona sedang menyelesaikan semester akhirnya ahjumma jadi sekarang noona sangat sibuk sampai eomma kadang marah karena noona lupa memberi kabar" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lembut sambil memakan makanannya.

"eommamu masih suka marah-marahya? Seharusnya dia mengerti ahra mengambil jurusan kedokteran diluar negeri itu tidak mudah" Kangin tertawa pelan mengingat sifat sahabatnya itu. Heechul, Jungsoo dan Kangin memang teman dari SMA sampai sekarang ini,

"ahjussi seperti tidak tau eomma saja" Kyuhyun ikut tertawa

"kenapa kau memanggilku ahjussi eoh? Panggil aku appa kau kekasih Sungmin kan?" ucapan Kangin itu sukses membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertegun. Apa pantas mereka dibilang sepasang kekasih walau nyatanya mereka baru hari ini saling bicara?

"ne..ne appa" Kyuhyun menjawab gugup. Terlalu lancang rasanya berkata tidak padahal sudah ketahuan tidur saling berpelukan. Sedangkan Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum lebar. 'ming dan kyunnie sekarang pacaran' itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"ming sudah tidak sabar menunggu ahra noona pulang"

'ming tidak sabar memberi tahu ahra noona kalau ming dan kyunnie sudah pacaran' batin Sungmin

Makan malam itu kini diahiasi senda gurau dimana Kangin selalu menggoda Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentang kejadian tadi sore.

.

.

.

Pagi ini gerimis sudah menghiasi kota seoul. Cuaca yang dingin membuat kita ingin kembali menarik selimut dan melajutkan tidur kembali. Tapi tidak untuk namja mungil yang imut satu ini. Dia sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang menunggu jemputan dari kakak sepupunya yang tampan.

to: Yesung hyung

seoul hari ini mendung hyung, semoga disana cerah ya. Hari ini aku akan menjauhkan ming hyung dari kyuhyun. Hyung ada kegiatan apa hari ini? Semoga hari yang hyung hadapi berjalan lancar ne?

Setelah mengirim email yang diketiknya Ryeowook langsung tersenyum ceria. Ya mengirim email pada Yesung hyungnya adalah kegiatan rutin wajibnya setiap pagi. Walaupun tak pernah ada jawaban. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae yang menjemputnya.

"sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Donghae keluar dari mobil dan selanjutnya disusul oleh Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelahnya.

"tidak terlalu lama hyung, hyung datang disaat yang sangat tepat" jawab Ryeowook ceria

"kau baru saja mengirim email untuk pacarmu eoh?" Eunhyuk menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda Ryeowook

"kau sudah punya pacar wookie? Siapa katakan pada hyung supaya hyung tahu pantaskah dia bersama saengie hyung yang imut ini" mendengar ucapan Donghae wookie hanya memutar matanya bosan karena sudah tahu kalau Donghae mengidap brother komplex padanya.

"sudahlah hyungie, aku sudah berulang kali bertanya tapi tak pernah dijawab" kata Eunhyuk

"sudah jam berapa ini, hyungdeul ayo berangkat" Ryeowook langsung masuk mobil untuk menghidari pertanyaan lain dari kakak sepupunya itu. Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk menyusul duduk disebelahnya. Eunhyuk lebih memilih duduk bersama sahabatnya itu dibanding pacarnya. Bukannya tak cinta tapi Eunhyuk hanya tak ingin membuat Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman ketika bersama mereka walaupun Ryeowook tidak keberatan sama sekali dan Donghae tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan Eunhyuk.

"kemaren hyung menjemput siapa dibandara?"tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sedang mengemudi.

"menjemput Jongwoon hyung dia kembali kekorea kemarin" Ryeowook yang mendengar nama itu langsung tertegun 'dia akhirnya pulang' batinnya.

"Jongwoon nugu?"tanya Euhyuk

"Jongwoon itu Yesung sayang, Jongwoon itu nama aslinya" jelas Donghae

"jadi masa pertukaran pelajarnya sudah selesai hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sedangkan Ryeowook diam mendengarkan tidak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sangat senang ketika mendengar bahwa Yesung sudah pulang.

"iya hari ini dia sudah masuk sekolah, eh iya kemarin aku juga bertemu Jungsoo eomma dibandara" jawab Donghae

"sedang apa umma dibandara?"tanya Ryeowook

"menjemput Kangin appa, Kangin apa juga pulang naik psawat yang sama kemarin"

"syukurlah kalau appa sudah pulang" Eunhyuk tersenyum mengingat Sungmin sering sekali berkata sangat merindukan appanya walaupun baru tiga hari appanya pergi.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat

"kau yakin ingin membawa ini minnie?" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat koper pink besar yang dibawa Sungmin. Semalam setelah pulang dari rumah Sungmin dan sampai dirumahnya, Sungmin langsung menelpon Kyuhyun. Sambungan itu berakhir dalam tiga jam dengan syarat Kyuhyun berangkat bersama sungmin kesekolah dan itulah kenapa Kyuhyun berada dirumah Sungmin pagi ini. Sedangkan orang tua Sungmin sudah pergi kerumah sakit setelah sarapan karena Kangin yang merasa pusing dari tadi malam.

"tentu saja inikan oleh-oleh untuk kami bertiga jadi kami harus membukanya bersama" Sungmin berhenti didepan Kyuhyun.

"tapi kan bisa nanti kau membawa kedua sahabatmu kesini setelah pulang tanpa membawa koper besar ini kesekolah" Kyuhyun memegang koper itu dan memiringkannya kekiri dan kanan.

"tapi terlalu lama kyunnie ming sangat penasaran dengan isinya" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tapi kau lihat sendirikan? Aku membawa motor bagaimana mungkin membawa koper besar seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan membayangkan dirinya membawa Sungmin dengan koper pink besar di tengah-tengah mereka.

"kita naik mobil ming saja kyunnie" kata Sungmin tersenyum lebar, melihat senyum Sungmin yang terlalu lebar itu Kyuhyun menjadi curiga.

"jangan katakan kalau mobilmu berwarna pink?" Kyuhyun mendelik pada Sungmin yang menganguk polos

"tidak aku tidak akan pernah memakainya, kenapa tak kau bawa saja sendiri eoh? Bukanya kau biasa diantar ke sekolah?"

"ne kyunnie, tapikan ming ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersama kyunnie" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tapi kalau kau pergi bersamaku kau tidak bisa membawa kopernya" Kyuhyun mulai kesal berdebat dengan Sungmin.

"kita naik mobil ming saja ne kyunnie? Lagi pula cuaca sedang mendung" Sungmin memasang wajah memelasnya menghadapi raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai tak bersahabat.

"arraseo, kita akan memakai mobilmu tapi tidak yang berwarna pink" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuat pilihan, bisa terlambat mereka kesekolah kalau berdebat terus.

"terus kita memakai mobil yang mana? Mobil ming kan hanya itu"

"kita pakai mobil yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengantar dan menjemputmu sekolah dan tidak ada penolakan" Sungmin cemberut dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeret koper pink Sungmin dan menghampiri park ahjussi yang sedang membersihkan kaca mobil karena tidak tahu kalau Sungmin sudah dijemput tunangannya.

"ahjussi hari ini tidak usah mengantar ming kesekolah, hari ini ming berangkat bersama kyunnie pakai mobil ini" Sungmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun didepan park ahjussi

"apa tidak sebaiknya saya menyiapkan mobil anda tuan?" tanya park ahjussi dan akan langsung diiyakan Sungmin seandainnya tidak dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"tidak usah ahjussi mobil yang ini saja, tapi ahjussi bisakah saya minta tolong?"

"minta tolong apa tuan?"

"tolong jaga motor saya sampai saya pulang nanti ahjussi"

"baiklah tuan, ini kunci mobilnya" setelah mendengar jawaban park ahjussi Kyuhyun memberikan kunci motornya dan ahjussi juga memberikan kunci mobil kepada Kyuhyun

"terima kasih ahjussi" Kyuhyun langsung membawa koper Sungmin dan memasukannya ke bagasi mobil sampai ketika Kyuhyun akan menutup bagasi mobil sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"tuan muda tidak apa-apakan wajah tuan muda pucat sekali" mendengar itu kyuhyun langsung menutup bagasi mobil dan menghampiri Sungmin dan park ahjussi

"ming tidak apa-apa, minum obat pasti langsung sembuh" Sungmin membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak obat khusus miliknya mengambil sebuah botol obat yang berisi kapsul berwarna merah dan mengambil botol minum yang memang selalu tersedia ditasnya. Setelah itu Sungmin langsung meminum obatnya.

"apa tak sebaiknya kau istirahat dirumah saja ming?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membersihkan cairan yang ada dibibir Sungmin setelah minum obat dengan ibu jarinya.

"ming ingin sekolah kyunnie, anemia ming kambuh dan ming sudah minum obat jadi pasti akan baik baik saja" Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, tapi kau harus memakai jaketku kemarikan tasmu" Kyuhyun melepas jaket merah yang di pakainya dan memasangkannya pada Sungmin kemudian mengulurkan satu tangannya meminta tas Sungmin.

"untuk apa kyunnie?" Sungmin akhirnya memberikan tasnya setelah ditatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun

"penderita anemia itu tidak boleh kedinginan dan kelelahan, kenapa tasmu seberat ini?" Kyuhyun mengambil tas Sungmin dan meletakannya dikursi bagian belakang mobil. Kemudian Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil depan untuk Sungmin.

"kan ming sudah janji membuatkan bekal untuk kyunnie, dan sekalian juga ming bawa bekal untuk hyukie dan wookie, makanya tasnya berat"Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam mobil masih memasang wajah yang cemberut.

"jangan cemberut lagi eoh? Bukannya nanti kita akan makan bersama?" Kyuhyun memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Sungmin dan tentu saja dia masih melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat

"tapi ming ingin naik mobil ming sendiri kyunnie" Sungmin menputkan bibirnya

"aku tidak ingin berdebat masalah ini lagi ming" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak mau dibantah

"kami berangkat dulu ahjussi" Kyuhyun membungkuk kepada park ahjussi kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil menuju ke sekolah mereka.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang dari tadi diam menatap keluar jendela mobil, dalam hati Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas sikapnya tadi.

"mianhae ne? jadi kenapa kau sangat ingin kita memakai mobilmu eoh?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut, bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun menolak memakai mobil Sungmin, dalam pikirannya Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin hanya ingin memamerkan mobinya ke sekolah dan melihat betapa Sungmin sangat sedih sekarang Kyuhyun tahu kalau pikirannya itu sangatlah tidak benar.

"ming belum pernah naik mobil itu karena park ahjussi tidak bisa memakai mobil itu" lirih Sungmin pelan dan menatap Kyuhyun sedih. Dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu kalau Sungmin tidak bisa mengendarai mobil dan sangat dilarang untuk itu karena penyakitnya.

"maafkan aku ne?lain kali aku janji kita akan memakai mobil itu tapi sekarang ming harus tersenyum ne?" Kyuhyun berucap sambil terus fokus mengendarai mobil.

"janji ne kyunnie? Baiklah ming akan tersenyum untuk kyunnie" Sungmin memasang senyum labarnya pada Kyuhyun.

"iya, jadi nanti siang kita akan makan dimana?" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin dan kembali pokus mengendarai mobil yang dikendarainya.

"kalau tidak mendung lagi kita makan ditaman belakang saja kyunnie disana pemandangannya sangat indah kyunnie".

"baiklah kita akan makan disana, kurasa disana juga bersih kan? Bukannya itu hukumanmu kemarin ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung diam mendengarnya. Karena bukan dia yang membersihkan taman itu. Kyuhyun yang tak mendengar jawaban Sungmin langsung menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sungmin semakin pucat kemudian mengusap wajah Sungmin.

"apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat saja? Kau semakin pucat ming" Kyuhyun memelankan laju kendaraannya

"aniya kyunnie, ming hanya kedinginan seandainya kita naik motor tadi pasti ming akan hangat karena memeluk kyunnie" kata Sungmin

"apa jaketnya masih kurang hangat? Kau akan semakin kedinginan jika kita naik motor, nanti setelah sampai disolah kau istirahat di ruang kesahatan saja" Sungmin melihat jaket yang sedang dipakainya, dia tidak sadar kalau sekarang dia memakai jaket Kyuhyun yang berwarna merah. Sungmin sangat tahu jaket ini, jaket ini jaket yang sering dipakai Kyuhyun jika naik motor kesekolah setelah jaketnya yang warna biru dengan mobel yang sama hanya berbeda warna .

"baiklah kyunnie tapi bolehkan jaket ini untuk ming?" Tanya Sungmin pelan

"bukannya yang biru sudah ada padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan langsung membuat Sungmin terdiam. Dulu mungkin Kyuhyun bingung kemana perginya baranganya yang tiba-tiba hilang tapi sekarang dia tahu kalau dia punya 'gudang' dirumah Sungmin dia tidak perlu lagi menabak kemana perginya barang-barangnya itu. Sadar akan nada suaranya yang membuat Sungmin terdiam Kyuhyun akhirnya menambahkan kalimatnya.

"biarkan yang ini menjadi milikku dan yang biru mnjadi milikmu, bukannya itu artinya kita sudah punya jaket couple kan?" bujuk Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin ceria kembali.

"iya kyunnie orang pacaran kan harus punya barang couple"

"pacaran? kita be-" belum sampai ucapan kyuhyun Sungmin sudah memotongnya

"kita sudah sampai kyunnie"kata Sungmin setelah melihat gerbang sekolah mereka,

.

.

"aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan" kata Kyuhyun setelah mobil berhenti, Sungmin tidak menjawab karena yakin itu adalah sebuah perintah dan Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan bantahan. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin untuk keluar .

"apa masih terasa dingin?" Kyuhyun mengusap kedua telapak tangannya kemudian menempelkannya di wajah Sungmin untuk memberikan rasa hangat, merasa tidak ada perubahan Kyuhyun akhirnya memeluk Sungmin erat.

"hangat" lirih Sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

"itu mobil Sungmin kan?tapi kenapa masuk keparkiran?" Tanya Donghae yang melihat mobil sungmin berada di parkiran, Donghae heran karena biasanya park ahjussi hanya mengantar Sungmin sampai gerbang sekolah mereka.

"itu Kyuhyun kan?" Eunhyuk langsung turun dari mobil mobil untuk memastikan ucapan Ryeowook kemudian disusul oleh Ryeowook dan Donghae

"ommo!" kata mereka serempak ktika melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Ryewook dan Eunhyuk saling tatap sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedangkan Donghae hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"mi..ming hyung?"panggil Ryeowook pelan takut mengagetkan Sungmin. Berbeda dengan reaksi yang mereka bertiga bayangkan dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kaget dan melepas pelukan mereka cepat. Sekarang justru Kyuhyun menatap mereka datar dan melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin dengan pelan dan mengambil posisi merangkul Sungmin dari samping.

"wookie, hyukkie, donghae hyung annyeong" sapa Sungmin dengan pipi yang merona sedangkan Kyuhyun membuka pintu belakang dan mengambil tas Sungmin

"pagi-pagi begini sudah pelukan eoh?" goda Donghae pada Sungmin, tidak dipungkirinya hatinya sangat senang melihat Kyuhyun sudah membuka hatinya untuk Sungmin walaupun tidak tahu alasanya apa.

"ming hyung kenapa berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun?"Tanya Ryeowook tidak suka, dia tidak menyangka hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan begitu cepat

"apa salahnya berpelukan dengan pacar sendiri eoh?" balas Sungmin

"pacar? hyung sudah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"iya, benarkan kyunnie?" Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun dating membawa tasnya langsung menggandeng Kyuhyun di depan sahabatnya itu.

"Kyuhyun benar kalian sudah pacaran? Selamat ya?" Donghae tertawa melihat interaksi mereka dan tidak sabar member tahu kabar gembira ini pada teman-teman mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab bagaimana? Jangankan pacaran dibilang berteman saja Kyuhyun merasa janggal, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika hubungan mereka sudah terikat pertunangan. 'Bukannya wajar jika pacarmu adalah tunanganmu dan tunanganmu adalah pacarmu?' Batinnya

"i..iya, terima kasih senbei" Kyuhyun akhirnya membalas ucapan Donghae, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kaget mendengarnya.

"jangan panggil aku seformal itu, panggil saja aku hyung arraseo?"kata Donghae memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

"aku akan mengantar Sungmin ke ruang kesehatan dulu, anemianya kambuh" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"hyung baik-baik saja? Biarkan kami ikut Kyuhyun kami akan menemani Sungmin hyung di ruang kesehatan"kata Eunhyuk yang cemas melihat wajah pucat Sungmin, dia merutuki pikiran bodohnya yang memilih curiga kepada Kyuhyun disbandingkan melihat kondisi Sungmin.

"aku baik-baik saja hyukkie, sekalian bawa koper yang ada di bagasi ne?" Sungmin langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun memberikan kunci kepada Eunhyuk dan langsung diambil Donghae dari tangan Eunhyuk

"biar aku saja sayang, kau temani Sungmin saja di ruang kesehatan bersama wookie, nanti aku akan menyusul" kata Donghae setelah melihat tatapan penuh Tanya oleh Eunhyuk. Eunhuk mengangguk dan mengandeng tangan Ryeowook ke ruang kesehatan sedangkan Sungmin dirangkul Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyuhyun biar kami yang mnjaga ming hyung, walaupun pacarnya sakit ketua kedisiplinan harus tetap menjalankan tugasnyakan?" Ryeowook meamakai nada bergurau dalam ucapannya sehingga makna pengusiran itu tidak satupun yang menangkapnya. Sungmin yang sdang berbaring diranjang langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"iya kyunnie? kyunnie harus menghukum siswa yang terlambat kan?" Sungmin sangat tahu kewajiban Kyuhyun dipagi hari sebagai ketua kedisiplinan sekolah. Pagi hari Kyuhyun harus memeriksa siswa yang terlambat dan ketika jam pulang Kyuhyun harus memberi hukuman pada siswa yang melanggar aturan sekolah.

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya? Cepat sembuh ya, bukannya nanti kita akan makan siang bersama" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin lembut

"nanti aku kesini lagi" Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan

"wookkie temani aku ke toilet sebentar" tampa permisi Eunhyuk langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk pergi keluar dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap mereka heran.

.

.

Pagi ini sekolah sudah di hebohkan dengan pemandangan dimana Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin menuju ruang kesehatan. Bagaimana siswa dan siswi disana tidak heran ketika melihat Kyuhyun dengan mesranya merangkul Sungmin menuju ruang ksehatan, 'dimana sang ratu?'pikir mereka

Sedangkan Victoria yang dari pagi mencari Kyuhyun begitu kaget dengan kejadia itu, 'tidak cukupkah apa yang terjadi kemarin di kantin'batin Victoria dngan segera menuju ruang kesehatan, senyumnya langsung terkembang ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Dia berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun" langkah Victoria terhenti ketika melihan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memanggil Kyuhyun.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"kumohon hentikan semua ini" pinta Eunhuk pada Kyuhyun

"hentikan apa?"sungguh Kyuhyun bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk

"berhentilah membuat harapan untuk Sungmin hyung hanya karena kau ingin membatalkan pertunangan kalian tiga bulan lagi" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun lirih. Sedangkan Victoria kaget mndengarnya.

'jadi Kyuhyun baik pada Sungmin karena ingin pertunangan mereka dibatalkan?' batin Victoria, karena tidak mau di cap sebagai penguping Victoria akhirnya pergi dari sana walaupun banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

"aku tidak memberinya harapan" Kyuhyun merasa tidak pernah member harapan apapun pada Sungmin.

"kalau tidak begitu sekarang yang kau lakukan apa? Berpacaran dengannya tapi kemudian memutusnya pada waktu tiga bulan?"Eunhyuk mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam

"seandainya Sungmin hyung sembuh dalam waktu tiga bulan, apa kau yakin hatinya tidak akan hancur? Apa kau ingin Sungmin hyung hidup dengan hatinya yang hancur?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas

"Jungsoo eomma membuat perjanjian ini bukan untuk kau bisa menghancurkan hati anaknya Kyuhyun, Jungsoo eomma melakukan ini demi kebahagiaanmu" Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan eunhyuk, 'kebahagiannya? Bukannya selama ini mereka bertindak seolah dirinya hanyalah sebuah boneka?' batin Kyuhyun

"Jungsoo eomma tahu kau tidak menerima pertunangan ini, dari dulu eomma selalu mencari cara supaya pertunangan kalian dibatalkan, tapi eomma tidak bisa karena motivasi Sungmin untuk sembuh hanyalah dirimu, makanya setelah Sungmin mendapatkan donor jantung eomma berencana mmbatalkan pertunangan kalian, eomma pikir sungmin pasti kuat mendengar berita itu setelah mendapat jantung baru, eomma hanya meminta kau untuk bersabar Kyuhyun bukan membuat Sungmin berharap lebih padamu" eunhyuk menghapus air matanya yang menetes, Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarnya.

"apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan

"aku melakukan semua ini dengan tulus, kalian tidak tahu betapa aku sangat mnyesali sikapku dulu padanya, aku menjadi sperni karena aku begitu menyesali sikapku dulu" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar

"pantaskan penyesalan kau jadikan alasan untuk pura-pura mencintai seseorang Kyuhyun?"

"jika penyesalan yang jadi alasannya ini tidak bisa disebut ketulusan Kyuhyun" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan Sungmin.

tbc

maaf updatenya nggak sesuai janji, mau bagaimana lagi kondisi kesehatanku menurun gara gara asap maklum aku tinggal di RIAU, ditambah lagi kuota habis, nggak bisa update kilat jadinya. terimah kasih saran dan kritiknya kemaren, itu sangat berarti buatku, tapi minggu ini rasa nya gembira sekali liat para author besar kyumin balik lagi ke ffn. terimah kasih sudah bertahan author-nim dan maaf tidak bisa balas review, bukannya sombong tapi kuota bisanya untuk update doang, sekali lagi maaf,


	4. Chapter 4

"apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan

"aku melakukan semua ini dengan tulus, kalian tidak tahu betapa aku sangat mnyesali sikapku dulu padanya, aku menjadi sperni karena aku begitu menyesali sikapku dulu" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar

"pantaskan penyesalan kau jadikan alasan untuk pura-pura mencintai seseorang Kyuhyun?"

"jika penyesalan yang jadi alasannya ini tidak bisa disebut ketulusan Kyuhyun" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan Sungmin.

KYUMIN LOVE

Prince for Princess

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other Support cast

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, typos, abal, EYD tidak sesuai, penulisan tingkat bawah.

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun kalian pasti tahu Kyumin milik siapa.

Summary : seorang pangeran hanya ditakdirkan untuk tuan putri ming/bertahanlah tiga bulan kyu setelah itu pertunangan mu dan sungmin akan dibatalkan/jadi kyuhyun sudah tau semuanya?

TIDAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN DI BACA!  
terkutuklah bagi teman yang mengenalkan yaoi pada saya, sehingga saya jadi fujoshi akut seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

Bhuugg

Koper yang dari tadi dibawa donghae terjatuh kelantai.

'apa yang kudengar ini bohong kan' batin Donghae, berawal dari niatnya ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa Victoria yang mencurigakan karena bersembunyi di dinding sebelah ruang kesehatan kini Donghae mendengar semuanya.

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, ingin sekali rasanya dia menghajar Kyuhyun sekarang. Jadi itulah alasan Kyuhyun berubah sekarang, Donghae merasa begitu bodoh sempat percaya kalau tindakan Kyuhyun itu tulus karena Kyuhyun mencintai-atau setidaknya mulai mencintai Sungmin, bagaimanapun tatapan mata Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin terlalu tulus untuk sekedar sandiwara.

"NAMJA SIALAN!" berang Donghae, sontak Victoria yang berada didekat Donghae kaget mendengarnya. Dia takut melihat wajah Donghae sekarang dan jangan lupakan fakta dia ketahuan menguping pembicaraan sepupu dan kekasih Donghae. 'Tamatlah sudah' batinnya

"Donghae sunbae, maafkan aku" Victoria langsung berlari setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

.

.

Donghae membuka pitu ruang kesehatan dengan pelan

"bagaimana keadaanmu Minnie-ah?" tanya donghae ketika melihat Sungmin sedang berbaring ditempat tidur.

"kopernya sudah datang, ayo kita buka" Sungmin yang melihat donghae datang dengan membawa-menyeret koper Sungmin langsung semangat tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae hanya menghela napas dibuatnnya.

Sungmin langsung bangun dari posisi malas-malasannya. Ditepukannya tangannya di bagian tempat tidur yang kosong di depannya menyuruh Donghae meletakan koper itu disitu. Dan jangan abaikan tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang sam persis sepertinya, sekerang kedua sahabatnya itu sudah berada disebelah koper itu

"appa yang akan dihadiakan appa untukku kali ini?" tanya Eunhyuk . dia selalu suka apa yang dihadiakan oleh appa Sungmin.

"aku juga penasarang" kata Sungmin sambil mencoba membuka koper itu

Donghae menghela napas. "pastikan kalian menjaganya, hyung akan ke ruang guru untuk meminta kalian izin di mata pelajaran pertama" Donghae meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa ada yang mempedulikannya.

"akhirnya terbuka, ini untuk Ryeowook" Sungmin menyerahkan kotak pertama yang di lihatnya kepada Ryeowook karena nama Ryeowooklah yang tertulis disitu.

"gomawo minnie hyung" Ryeowook mengambil kotak itu dan langsung membunya.

"itu punyaku" tunjuk Eunhyuk yang melihat namanya di kotak yang ada didalam koper pink itu.

Koper itu berisi 4 buah kotak. Ketiga kotak pertama yang bertulis nama ketiga sahabat itu sama besarnya sementara satu kotak lagi berukuran kecil.

"itu isinya apa minnie hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengambil kotak kecil yang masih berada didalam koper.

"tidak tahu, kau dapat apa Wookie?" sungmin bergeser kesebelah Ryewook melihat Ryeowook yang sibuk mengeluarkan hadianya dari dalam kotak.

"wah aku dapat alat tulis baru" Ryeowook satu paket alat tulis yang didapatnya terdiri dari satu buku sketsa besar satu buku note menengah dan satu buku note kecil yang masing-masing mempunyai alat tulis sendiri dan semua itu bertemakan bunga jangan lupakan berbagai pensil dan pulpen dengan bentuk yang lucu.

"wah ada yukata* juga, aku dapat action figure luffy* ada coklat royce juga" Eunhyuk sangat senang mendapatkan miniatur luffy toko anime kesukaannya.

Isi kotak tiga namja ini sebenarnya sama, hanya yang berbeda Ryeowook mendapat alat tulis, Eunhyuk mainan action pigure luffy sedangkan sungmin mendapat sepasang boneka kelinci.

Masing-masing kotak mereka berisi edo furin, coklat royce, 1 set mainan kunci berbentuk sushi dan jangan lupa sebuah yukata warna biru.

"ini apa hyung?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan barang yang berada dalam kotak disalah satu tumpukan hadiahnya

"ini bukannya Edo furin, edo furin ini bisanya diletakan didepan jendela rumah orang-orang jepang" jelas Eunhyuk

"lihat boneka kelinci hyung ada namanya" pamer sungmin memperlihatkan boneka kelincinya,

Boneka kelinci yang berwarna pink mempunyai topi yang bertuliskan MIN sedangkan yang berwarna biru bertuliskan KYU.

"bonekanya lucu hyung, mirip sekali denganmu" Ryeowook tertawa dengan keras.

"kelincimu pempunyai kalung hyung"tunjuk Eunyuk bergantian ke kedua boneka Sungmin Reowook yang sedang tertawa langsung berhenti dan melihat boneka kelinci Sungmin.

"bandulnya tilisan kyuMin, yeoppo"Ryeowook mengelus bandul kalung itu.

"kalungnya ada dua, yang satunya akan kuberikan pada kyuhyun" Sungmin langsung membuka kalung dimasing-masing boneka dan memakai salah satunya

"kami akan makan siang bersama hari ini, kalian juga harus ikut" perintah Sungmin

"h-hari ini aku tidak bisa hyung, aku akan menemui se-seseorang" jawab Ryeowook gugub, mana mungkin dia memberitahu kedua hyungnya kalau dia mau bertemu sang pujaan hati.

"a-aku juga hyung, aku ada janji dengan Donghae untuk makan siang bersama"Eunhyuk sebenarnya tidak ada janji dengan Donghae,tapi mau bagaimana lagi tidak mungkin Eunhyuk menggangu acara makan bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun . walaupun dia tahu mereka mempunya misi menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin.

"eoh, baiklah kalian bersenang-senanglah tanpa hyung" kata Sungmin cemberut. bagaimanapun dia mau sahabat dan kekasihnya bisa akrab bersama.

"maafkan kan aku hyung" kata Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook dengan mata memelas. dan akhirnya sungmin hanya menghela napas danmenganggukan kepalanya tanda mereka dimaafkan.

.

.

"kau baik-baik saja kan ming?" tanya Kyuhyun yangbaru masuk ruang kesehatan dan melihat Sungminmemainkan boneka kelincinya.

"Kyunnie lama, ming bosan sendiri" Sungmin menjawab dengan wajah yang masih cemberut .

"maaf tadi aku harus keruang osis dulu, jadi dimana kedua sahabatmu, kenapa kau bisa sendirian disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin.

"mereka sudah pergi makan siang Kyunnie" Sungmin menjawab dengan wajah yang masih cemberut

"bukannya kau juga membuatkan bekal utuk mereka?" Kyuhyun heran bukannya Sungmin juga menbuatkan bekal untuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"mereka sudah ada janji kyunnie, jadi bekalnya kita makan berdua" Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun erat menyiratkan kalau dia kesepian kerena kedua sahabatnya pergi dan Kyuhyun terlambat datang.

"maafkan aku, jadi dimana bekal kita?" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin dan menciumnya dalam sebagai permintaan maaf, sementara Sungmin yang mendengar kata kita langsung tersenyum, mereka benar-benar jadi satu sekarang batinnya.

"Ming? Dimana bekalnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi karena Sungmin tak kunjung mejawab. Kyuhyun melihat sekiling ruangan tapi tidak melihat bekal makan siang mereka, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin masih sibuk melamun dan tersenyum sendiri.

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin "jadi apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tersenyum seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membelai rambut Sungmin. Sungmin akhirnya kembali kedunia nyata ketika Kyuhyun mencium pipinya.  
"aniya, bekal kita di atas meja itu kyunnie disebelah koper pink itu" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk meja yang berada di tengah ruang kesehatan itu. Meja besar itu memang di fungsikan sebagai tempat untuk meletakan barang bawaan siswa maupun siswi yang datang ke ruang kesehatan.

Kyuhyun mengambil bekal mereka dan mengambil meja kecil untuk Sungmin Sehingga masih tetap bisa makan di atas ranjang.

"jadi kalian sudah membuka oleh-oleh kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyiapkan meja untuk Sungmin.

"oh ming lupa" Sungmin baru ingat kalau dia akan memberikan sebuah kalung untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengambil kotaknya yang berada di atas meja disamping ranjangnya. Sungmin mengeluarkan kalung yang berada di dalam kotak kecil. Sebenarnya kotak kecil itu baru dia temukan diruang kesehatan.

"appa memberikan sepasang kalung, bandulnya bertulis nama kita" Sungmin memberikan sebuah kalung pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menerima kalung itu dan melihat bandulnya. Setelah itu mengembalikannya pada Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin kaget Kyuhyun mengembalikan kalungnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "aku ingin kau yang memasangkannya" Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin hingga hidup mereka menempel. sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin mempermudah Sungmin memasangkan kalungnya. tapi tidak ada salahnyakan menggoda tunangannya sendiri? Wajah memerah Sungmin sekarang benar-benar menggemaskan baginya.

Pelahan Sungmin menjaukan wajahnya dengan kaku dan memasangkan kalung Kyuhyun, sehingga sekarang kepala sungmin berada disebelah kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sungmin dan hal itu membuat Sungmin tidak berkonsentrasi memasang kalung dileher Kyuhyun. Sungmin membutuhkan waktu yang lama hanya untuk memasangkan kalung pada Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan detang jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"kenapa lama sekali sayang?" Kyuhyun langsung mencium Sungmin selesai memasang kalung untuknya. Dia sudah gemas dari tadi oleh tingkah Sungmin

"minnie ap.." ucapan Donhae terhenti ketika melihat dua orang di depannya sedang sibuk berciuman. Sungmin yang mendengar suara itu langsung melepas bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Donghae hyung bukannya hyung akan makan siang dengan Hyukkie?" Sungmin bingung, kenapa kekasih sahabatnya itu ada di ruang kesehatan? bukannya tadi Eunhyuk bilang mereka ada janji makan siang Besama?

"ap..apa?" Donghae yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya untuk menghajar Kyuhyun kaget mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Donghae pikir kekasinya itu berada disini untuk merawat Sungmin dan mereka bahkan belum membuat janji apapun hari ini.

"hyung cepat cari Hyukkie, dia pergi sendiri tadi" Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan cemas.

"ya tuhan" Donghae langsung keluar ketika mendengar kalimat Sungmin.

"jadi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian secemas ini ketika Eunhyuk pergi sendiri" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. Sungmin tertegun ketika mendengar pertannyaan Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin dia menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa sayang, tapi kau sekarang harus makan ya? Kau sedang sakit, bukannya Donghae hyung sudah mengejarnya? Jadi tidak perlu cemas lagi" Kyuhyun membuka empat kotak makan yang mereka bawa dan meletakannya di atas meja didepan Sungmin.

Melihat Sungmin yang masih belum kembali ceria kyuhyunpun mencoba menghibur Tunangannya itu.

"bekal buatanmu terliha lezat, kau yakin membuatnya sendiri?" kyuhyun memasang wajah curiganya pada Sungmin . walaupun itu hanya akal-akalannya supaya bisa mendapat respon dari Sungmin. Tapi sungmin tidak membalas ucapannya itu. Kyuhyun pun melanjutkannya lagi

"ini benar-benar lezat, katakan padaku nama restorannya, aku akan sering mampir kesana" sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak berbohong, masakan buatan Sungmin benar-benar lezat, dan sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti makan, sepertinya dia lupa niat awalnnya.

"masakan itu ming buat sendiri, Kyu jahat" Sungmin kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, apalagi Kyuhyun sibuk makan sendiri sekarang. Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Sungmin, dia merutuki kebodohannya karena melupakan niat awalnya, dan sekarang panggilannya kyu ketika Sungmin marah.

"maaf, masakanmu benar-benar lezat sayang. Sekarang kau makan atau aku bisa menghabiskan ini sendiri" Kyuhyun kemudian menyuapi Sungmin. Dan bersyukur sungmin tidak menolaknya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka ruang musik dengan pelan, dia yakin orang yang dicarinya pasti kesini setiap jam istirahat untuk bermain piano. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat yang kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Sebelum kesini Ryeowook memang menyempatkan diri kekantin untuk membeli beberapa roti dan dua kotak susu coklat.

Permainan piano itu terhenti ketika Ryeowook berada didepan piano yang sedang dimainkan itu.

"kenapa yesung hyung berhenti, lanjutkan saja, aku ingin mendengar hyung bermain piano" Ryeowook tersenyum pada namja yang dipanggilnya Yesung hyung itu.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Kau adik sepupu Donghae kan?" Yesung menatap sinis Ryeowook yang masuk ruang musik seenaknya. Karena memang setiap jam istirahat ruang musik ini tidak akan ada yang mengunjunginya karena letaknya jauh dari gedung kelasdan juga terdapat ruang musik lain yang berada di gedung ruang kelas.

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar ucapan Yesung. Bukannya mereka berdua berjanji akan bertemu disini ketika Yesung kembali dari masa pertukaran pelajarannya?.

"kau tau? Emailku penuh dengan pesanmu yang tak berguna!" akhirnya kemarahan Yesung keluar juga. Selama ini dia kesal dengan email yang dikirimkan Ryeowook padanya. Bahkan dengan segala cerita yang membuatnya pusing.

Perlahan airmata Ryeowook keluar, Ryeowook tidak menyangka Yesung berkata seperti itu padanya, padahal yesunglah yang memintanya mengirim email selama Yesung berada di Jepang.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Donghae tentangku padamu, tapi aku tidak sebaik itu Ryeowook, aku membiarkanmu selama ini karena kau adik Donghae, jadi kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi" Yesung memelankan nada suaranya menyadari kalau ucapannya tadi menyakiti hati Ryeowook.

"dan kuharap kau mau menghapus alamat emailku yang diberikan Donghae padamu" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam.

"aku tidak akan mengganggu hyung lagi" Ryeowook menghapus airmatanya dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum membuka pintu Ryewook berhenti dan berbalik menatap Yesung.

"bukan Donghae hyung yang memberikan alamat emailmu, jadi kumohon jangan marah padanya" Ryeowook tidak ingin merusak persahabatan hyungnya itu hanya karena masalahnya.

'kau sudah melupakanku Yesung hyung, setelah keluar dari ruang musik Ryeowook langsung berlari ketempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

Eunyuk membuka bekalnya dengan wajah gembira. Hari ini ibunya menyempatkan membuat bekal untunya, karena dia tau ibu dan ayahnya harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk membuka kedai kecil milik mereka dan akan pulang setelah lewat tengah malam. Walaupun bekal yang dibuat ibunya hanya nasi dan telur gulung tapi itu adalah makanan kesukaan Eunhyuk.

Biasanya Eunhyuk akan membuat bekalnya sendiri, kalau uangnya jajan yang di beri ayahnya lebih karena membantu dikedai maka Eunhyuk akan ikut kedua sahabatnya makan dikantin. Eunhyuk sadar kalau keluarganya bukan keluarga berada seperti Sungmin dan Ryeowokbahkan untuk keluar rumah sakitpun karena ditolong appa Sungmin, tapi itu bukan penghalang baginya untuk tetap bersahabat dengan mereka.

Eunhyukpun sudah satu bulan ini rajin membantu ayah dan ibunya di kedai mereka. Tapi semua uang yang didapatkannya harus di tabungnya. Karena ulang tahun kekasihnya sudah dekat. Bicara soal kekasihnya Eunhyuk jadi teringat bahwa tadi dia berbohong pada Sungmin. Setiap Eunhyuk membawa bekal eunhyuk akan membuat labih untuk dimakan bersama dengan kekasih tampannya itu. Tapi berhubung sang ibu tercintanya membuat bekal telur gulung dan Donghae kurang menyukai telur gulung, disamping itu menurutnya lebih baik Donghae makan di kantin dari pada harus makan makanan seperti ini bersamanya.

Eunhyuk memakan bekalnya dengan pelan, berdoa dalam hatinya supaya Sungmin sahabatnya tidak marah karena Eunhyuk berbohong, dan sahabatnya itu pasti cemaskalau tahu dia sekarang berada ditaman belakang sendiri.

Eunhyuk adalah siswa nomor satu yang paling dibenci oleh siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini bahkan dibandingkan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin mungkin dianggap wajar membully orang karena memang orangtuanyalah yang mempunyai sekolah ini. Sedangkan Eunhyuk untuk membayar uang sekolah saja dia tidak sanggup, tapi dengan tidak tahu dirinya malah membully oranglain. Sebelum Sungmin sekolah disini Eunhyuk sering menunggak membayar uang sekolah.

Sekarang kondisi keuangan keluargga Eunhyuk membaik, karena uang asuransi yang diterima Eunhyuk dari sekolah- kecelaakannya terjadi di jam sekolah- bisa digunakan untuk menambah modal untuk kedai orangtuanya.

Karena sibuk melamun eunhyuk tidak sadar ada 5 siswi perempuan yang menghampirinya.

Salah satu dari gadis itu dengan sengaja menyenggolnya dn membuat bekal yang berada di pangkuannya terjatuh, Eunhyuk kaget dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu dan langsung melihat gadis yang berada di depannya itu.

"Sooyoung" Eunhyuk sudah tidak haran lagi melihat gadis yang sedang tertawa ini mengganggunya. Sooyoung adalah mantan pacar Donghae dan sampai sekarang masih mencintai Donghae dan karena alasan itu membuatnya semakin membenci Eunhyuk.

"kau bahkan hanya memakan bekal telur gulung? Kenapa kau bisa membully orang" Sooyoung mendorong bahu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak melawan karena bagaimanapun mereka itu perempuan dan Eunhyuk tidak mau melawan perempuan walaupun statusnya adalah seorang uke.

Eunhyuk menatap Sooyoung dan teman temannya-Victoria, Irene,Krystal dan Jessica. Eunhyuk ingin pergi tapi sooyoung dan teman-temannya mengelilinginya sekarang.

"aku sudah menghubungi yongguk dan teman-temannya supaya datang kesini eonni" lapor Krystal dan Eunhyuk langsung memucat mendengarnya, Yongguk dan teman-temannya adalah salah satu geng preman yang ditakuti disekolah ini, dan dia sangat tergila-gila dengan Krystal, jadi apapun yang diminta Krystal akan langsung diturutinya.

Eunhyuk langsung menelpon menelpon kekasihnya supaya datang menolongnya. Tapi ponselnya langsung diambil oleh Jessica yang berada disebelahnya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja tinggi mengawasi mereka dari tadi. Namja itu sedang tersenyum sinis sekarang menunggu kedatangan yongguk dan teman-temannya.

Eunhyuk ingin segera berlari meninggalkan Sooyoung dan teman-temannya. Tapi Sooyoung dan teman-temannya memeganginya.

"kau memilih tempat seperti ini untuk makan, disini tidak akan ada yang menolongmu Eunhyuk" Sooyoung dan teman-temannya tertawa.

"jadi kalian sudah bersenang-senang?" Yongguk menyeringai melihat eunhyuk yang sudah pucat dipegangi Sooyoung dan teman-temannya. Sementara Sooyoung dan temen-temannya melepans Eunhyuk ketika Yongguk dan teman-temannya, Yongguk menatap namja yang pernah membuatnya diancam Sungmin akan dikeluar dari sekolah ini. Dan itu alasannya sangat membenci Eunhyuk dan sekarang dia membawa lebih dari sepuluh orang temannya untuk ikut menghajar Eunhyuk.

"dulu aku mematakan kaki dan tanganmu, sepertinya sekarang kau ingin aku mematakan lehermu juga Yongguk-ah?" namja tinggi yang dari tadi bersembunyi itu langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk dan berdiri didepannya.

"Chan..chanyeol oppa" Irene tergagap melihat Chanyeol ada disini, dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol bahkan dia masuk kesekolah ini karena Chanyeol sekolah di sekolah ini. Sementara Victoria memucat. Chanyeol adalah adik sepupu Kyuhyun dan kalau sampai Chanyeol melaporkan kegiatan mereka ini pada Kyuhyun maka tamatlah hubungan mereka selama ini. Kyuhyun sangat membenci seorang pembully.

"jadi kau membutuhkan orang sebanyak ini hanya untuk menghajar satu orang?" namja lain yang sedang berdiri sambil melipatkan tangan didepan dada itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan Eunhyuk.

"maaf kami terlambat hyung" Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakan dan melihat seorang namja berdiri di memakai gelang yang sama dengan gelang yang kibum dan eun bi pakai.

"kemarikan ponselnya" namja yang memakai gelang itu langsung mengambil ponsel yang berada ditangan Jessica secara kasar.

"kau bisa mengambilnya baik-baik Sehun" kata Krystal karena tidak terima eonninya dikasari sehun,

"dia bahkan mengambilnya dengan cara yang kasar NONA" balas sehun. Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai dan Krystal memang berada dikelas yang sama tapi tidak bertegur sapa.

"jadi Yongguk-ah. Kali ini kau ingin berapa jahitan?" kai yang berdiri sebelah Chanyeol mengusab kepalan tangan kanannya.

"berani sekali kau mengganggu kakak iparku lagi" Sehun berucap dingin, ya sehun adalah adik kandung Donghae.

Teman-teman yongguk langsung mundur melihat ketiga namja ini menatap tajam mereka. Sebagian dari mereka sudah pernah dihajar oleh ketiga namja ini, jadi mereka tidak berani mengambil resiko lagi.

"kalau kalian tidak ingin terluka, tinggalkan tempat ini. aku tidak akan segan-segan hanya karena kalian perempuan" teriak Chanyeol berteriak pada Victoria dan teman-temannya. Langsung saja mereka pergi dan jangan lupakan lebih dari sebagian teman Yongguk yang ikut kabur,

"jadi sekarang kita bisa 1 lawan 1. Kalian yakin?" Chanyeol menatap remeh Yongguk dan teman-temannya. Terakhir kali menghajar Yongguk dia belum puas karena dihalangi Baekhyun kekasihnya. Waktu itupun Yongguk harus dirawat satu bulan dirumah sakit karena mengalami patah tulang di kaki dan tangan kanannya,

"kali ini kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup" ucapan Sehun itu langsung membuat Yongguk mendengus dan meninggalkan mereka. Sehun akan mengejar mereka tetapi Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"kau ini kenapa hyung? Untung Chanyeol melihatmu pergi sendiri kesini kalau tidak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, dan awas saja donghae hyung itu, beraninya membiarkanmu sendiri seperti ini" Sehun menatap tajam Eunhyuk

"Donghae tidak tau aku makan siang sendiri" dan Eunhyuk langsung menutup wajahnya takut di marahi oleh adik kelasnya ini.

"kau disini sayang?syukurlah kau bersama Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai" Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk ketika datang. Eunhyuk menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Donghae. Sekarang akan bertambah satu orang lagi yang akan memarahinya.

"hyung tidak taukan dia baru mau dihajar oleh Yongguk dan teman-temannya?" Kai menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"kau tidak apa-apa sayang? kenapa kau berbohong?" Eunhyuk tetap diam dan tidak menjawab. Donghae menghela nafas. Melihat bekal Eunhyuk yang berserakan ditanah Donghae sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"aku akan mengantarmu kekelas dan sehun akan membelikan kita bekal" Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung mempelototi hyungnya itu.

"yaa, kenapa hyung menyuruku seenaknya.. yaaa!" omelan Sehun tidak di dipedulikan Donghae, dia tetap menggandeng Eunhyuk menuju kekelas kekasinya itu.

.

.

.

"kyunnie, aku ingin kembali kekelas" kata Sungmin yang baru selesai menghabiskan minumnya.

"apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa sayang? kau istirahat saja disini. Aku akan menemaniku disini"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin. Membujuk kekasinya itu supaya tetap beristirahat disini.

"aku sudah baik-baik saja Kyunnie, aku ingin kembali kekelas" jawab Sungmin cemberut,

"baiklah, aku akan membereskan barang-barangmu dulu" Kyuhyun memberesaskan kotak bekal mereka yang sudah kosong, kemudian memasukan kotak oleh-oleh Sungmin kedalam koper.

"ini kotak apa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ingin memasukan kotak kecil itu kedalam kotak oleh-oleh-oleh Sungmin.

"aku lupa membukannya, berikan padaku Kyunnie" perintah Sungmin seenaknya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memberikan kotak itu, dan duduk disebalah sungmin melihat isi kotak itu.

"gelang pesananku" Sungmin mengeluarkan gelang dengan berbagai macam warna itu dari kotak sambil tersenyum, sementara Kyuhyun memperhatikan gelang itu secara seksama.

"aku pernah melihat Kibum memakai gelang itu, Chanyeol dan kekasinya juga mempunyai gelang seperti itu walaupun Chanyeol jarang memakainya" kyuhyun mencoba mengingat kembali, sepertinya gelang ini tidak asing baginya. Sungmin kaget mendengarnya.

"mu..mungkin hanya terlihat sama Kyunnie" jawab sungmin gugup, dan syukurlah sepertinya Kyuhyun mempercainya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali membereskan barang-barang Sungmin.

"aku akan mengantarmu kekelas, setelah itu mengantarkan koper ini ke mobil" Kyuhyun menggengam erat tangankanan Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Sementara tangan kanannya menyered koper pink sungmin dan jangan lupakan tas sungmin yang sedang dipakainya.

"aku harus mengawasi beberapa orang siswa menjalankan hukuman nanti sepelang sekolah, sepertinya kita akan pulang telat sayang" Kyuhyun menatap sungmin meminta jawaban.

"tidak apa Kyunnie hari ini aku juga ada belajar kelompok" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Untunglah kekasihnya ini tidak keberatan.

.

.

.

 ** _'Aku akan menunggumu diatap'_**

Itulah pesan masuk yang diterima Kyuhyun sehingga dia berada diatap sekarang.

"jadi ada apa hyung memanggilku kesi.." belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, sesorang yang dipanggilnya hyung itu langsung memberi bogem mentah diperutnya.

"Dong..Donghae hyung" Kyuhyun memegang perutnya menahan sakit. Ada apa ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba donghae memukulku batinnya.

"BRENGS*K! Kau tau pertunangan kalian akan berakhir, tapi kenapa kau mempermainkannya!" Donghae membentak Kyuhyun

"aku akan bemberitahukannya kepada Sungmin, jadi kuharap kau menjahuinya. Kau tahu dia akan hancur jika terus berada bersamamu" Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, berada lebih lama bersama Kyuhyun hanya membuatnya ingin terus menghajar laki-laki itu.

Kyuhyun mematung mendengar ucapan Donghae. Kyuhyun berteriak diatas atap kenapa tidak ada seorangpun mengerti dirinya?. Setelah puas berteriak kyuhyun meningal akan atap itu tanpa menyadari sesorang berada disana.

"sebenarnya ada apa" Ryeowook meneteskan air matanya. Ryeowook sudah berada disini dari jam makan siang sampai jam pulang sekolah ini. Ryeowook mengais melihat Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menangis. Satu hal yang dia tahu pasti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Sungmin hyung tidak boleh tahu semua ini" tekatnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam dikursi di kelasnya. Tidak diperdulikannya tugasnya yang harus mengawasi siswa yang mendapat hukuman sekarang ini. Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan gelang yang berada ditangannya. Gelang ini di pinjamnya dari Baekhyun kekasih dari adik sepupnya itu. Setelah Kyuhyun berjanji akan mengembalikan gelang itu besok akhirnya Baekhyun meminjamkannya.

'gelang ini sama dengan gelang Sungmin tadi. Sepertinya ini gelang couple mereka sehingga Baekhyun tidak mau meminjamkan gelang ini padaku' pikir Kyuhyun karena punya Baekhyun berwarna putih sedangkan Chanyeol berwarna hitam.

"kau tahu hari ini jongwoon oppa sudah masuk sekolah lagi, masa pertukaran pelajarnya sudah berakhir" terdengar percakapan dua orang gadis melewati kelas kyuhyun

"benarkah, baguslah itu artinya Donghae akan jarang bersama Eunhyuk kalau sahabatnya sudah pulang" jawab gadis yang satunya lagi.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar nama itu. Kyuhyun kembali melihar gelang ditangannya ingat sekarang gelang ini dan nama itu.

 ** _'aku pulang sebentar kerumah sebentar sayang, nanti aku akan kembali kesekolah untuk menjemputmu'_**

Kyuhyun mengirim pesan itu sebelum menujuk ke parkir.

 ** _'tidak usah Kyunnie, Donghae hyung memaksaku pulang bersamanya'_**

Kyuhyun Tertegun membaca pesan balasan dari Sungmin.

TBC

Mungkin sudah pada lupa dengan cerita ini. Sudah 2 tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan ffn. Tapi pada awal tahun kemaren aku dikejutkan karena ada yang mereview cerita ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melanjutkannya lagi. Sebenarnya tahun kemaren laptopku hilang, sehinggak sumua cerita ff ku sudah hilang. Ini adalah hasil ketikanku ulang dan sejujurnya sudah banyak perubahan diceritanya. Versi aslinya tidak memuat couple EXO. Tapi disini malah bertebaran.. hahaha. Aku akan berusaha menamatkan cerita ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.


	5. Chapter 5

**_'aku pulang sebentar kerumah sebentar sayang, nanti aku akan kembali kesekolah untuk menjemputmu'_**

Kyuhyun mengirim pesan itu sebelum menujuk ke parkir.

 ** _'tidak usah Kyunnie, Donghae hyung memaksaku pulang bersamanya'_**

Kyuhyun Tertegun membaca pesan balasan dari Sungmin.

* * *

KYUMIN LOVE

Prince for Princess

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other Support cast

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, typos, abal, EYD tidak sesuai, penulisan tingkat bawah.

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun kalian pasti tahu Kyumin milik siapa.

Summary : seorang pangeran hanya ditakdirkan untuk tuan putri ming/bertahanlah tiga bulan kyu setelah itu pertunangan mu dan sungmin akan dibatalkan/jadi kyuhyun sudah tau semuanya?

TIDAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN DI BACA!  
terkutuklah bagi teman yang mengenalkan yaoi pada saya, sehingga saya jadi fujoshi akut seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya dengan cemas, sejak dari jam makan siang sampai sekarang jam pulangpun dia dan belum melihat Ryeowook.

"telponnya masih belum aktif hyung" entah sudah ke yang berapa ratus kali Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mencoba menghubunginya tapi tetap saja ponsel Ryeowook tidak aktif

"dia kemana Hyukie-ah, dia ada janji dengan siapa sampai membolos seperti ini" Sungmin menyesal sudah mengizinkan Ryeowook pergi dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"aku tidak tahu hyung. Kita coba lihat diruang belajar dulu, mungkin dia sudah ada disana"

"baiklah, apa ponsel Donghae hyung juga belum aktif?" tanya Sungmin lagi dan Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng menjawabnya tanda bahwa ponsel Donghae belum aktif.

.

.

"sepertinya teman-teman sudah berkumpul hyung" Eunhyuk mendengar keributan dari kelas yang biasa mereka pakai untuk belajar kelompok. Enhyuk langsung membuka pintu kelas dan mencoba mencari Ryeowook dan Donghae, tapi mereka tidak ada dikelas.

"bummie apa kau melihat Wookie dan Donghae hyung?" tanya sungmin pada kibum yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis.

"tadi siang Ryeowook sudah izin tidak hadir sore ini, kalau Donghae hyung aku tidak tahu" jawab Kibum.

"mungkin mereka sudah pulang minnie hyung tadi Donghae hyung menyuruhku mengantar hyukkie hyung pulang" kata Sehun menghampiri mereka.

"mereka pasti baik-baik saja, karena kalian sudah datang kita mulai saja belajar kelompoknya dan juga kau harus mengenalkan Hee bin pada yang lain" kata Kibum. Sungmin langsung mengangguk dan berdiri didepan kelas di sebelah Kibum.

"perhatian semuanya tuan putri akan memberikan pengumuman" Kibum bertepuk tangan meminta semua orang dikelas itu memperhatikan mereka. Dan Sungmin langsung mempelototinya karena dipanggil tuan putri.

"annyeong semuanya. Kita mendapat anggota baru, Hee bin silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Sungmin menyuruh Hee bin maju kedepan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"annyeong haseo, perkanalkan namaku kim Hee bin dari kelas 1A" Hee bin membungkuk kepada semua teman-temannya. Dan disambut tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya.

"Hee bin-ah kau tidak perlu sungkan lagi pada kami, kita disini adalah keluarga" kata kibum mengusap pelan bahu Hee bin.

"adik Hee bin sekarang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit jadi kita besok akan menjenguk adik Hee bin dirumah sakit. Hee bin akan masuk kelompok mentor yang mengajari anak kelas satu. Heebin kau harus bersabar mengajar mereka apalagi si Baekhyun itu" tunjuk Sungmin pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Dan langsung saja Baekhyun menatapnya tajam karena tak terima.

"yak hyung" protes Baekhyun

"dan kau juga harus bersabar ketika diplototi Chanyeol sepertiku sekarang" lanjut Sungmin santai ketika di pelototi Chanyeol. Sementara yang lain tertawa. Hee bin tersenyum melihat itu.

"gomawo oppa" kata Hee bin tulus, dia benar-benar bahagia bisa masuk kelompok ini. Dan sontak seluruh kelas tertawa mendengar panggilan Hee bin untuk Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin malau-malu karena dipanggil oppa.

"kau salah memanggilnya hee bin-ah, kau harus memanggilnya eonnie~" kata Chanyeol yang masih tertawa

"dia adalah tuan putri, tuan putri kami" lanjut Kai dan Sungmin cemberut mendengarnya.

"kalian bertiga keluar saja dari sini" teriak Sungmin. Dan langsung dibalas tawa lagi oleh Chanyeol dan Kai.

" aku tidak ikut-ikutan noona" jawab Sehun yang tiba-tiba ikut terkena amarah Sungmin. Ketika Sungmin ingin membelas Sehun tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"aku akan mengangkat telpon dulu, kalian mulai saja belajarnya" jwaba Sungmin kemudian keluar kelas. Menghela napas ketika melihat ID si penelpon

"hyung kau dimana? dimana Wookie?kau.." tanya Sungmin langsung dan kalau tidak dihentikan Donghae pasti akan lebih panjang lagi.

"LEE SUNGMIN! Setelah selesai belajar kelompok kau akan pulang bersamaku" dan setelah itu langsung mematikan telponnya. Sungmin hanya terdiam karena baru kali ini Donghae marah seperti itu padanya.

'apa ini karena masalah Wookie? Apa yang terjadi pada Wookie?' batinnya.

Sungmin akhirnya kembali kekelas bergabung dengan kelompok belajarnya yang sedang diajarkan oleh Kibum dan Henry dari kelas 2A.

"minnie hyung kerjakan soal nomor 20" kata Eunhyuk ketika Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin tidak berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soalnya karena yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya soal telpon Donghae tadi. Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi lagi menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Sungmin berharap itu dari Donghae tertapi ternyata itu dari kekasihnya dan sekarang dia mengutuk dirinya karena lupa ada janji dengan kekasihnya itu.

 ** _'aku pulang kerumah sebentar sayang, nanti aku akan kembali kesekolah untuk menjemputmu'_** Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu, ingin rasanya dia pulang sekarang dengan kekasihnya itu. Tetapi mengingat kemaren dia sudah bolos belajar kelompok sekarang dia tidak berani membolos lagi. Bisa diamuk Kibum, Henry dan Jungmo dia nanti.

Sungmin juga baru ingat kalau Donghae memaksanya untuk pulang bersama.

 ** _'tidak usah Kyunnie, Donghae hyung memaksaku pulang bersamanya'_** balas Sungmin.

Sungmin melanjutkan belajarnya lagi ketika kibum menatapnya tajam karena sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa membalas tatapan tajam itu.

"aku ke toilet sebentar bummie" izin Sungmin dan kabur begitu saja. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang jadi dia memutuskan pergi ke mesin minum otomatis dan membeli minuman jus labu kesukaannya.

"aku tidak tahu kau bergerak begitu cepat sampai menjadikan Kyuhyun kekasihmu sekarang" Sungmin memutar mata bosan mendengar suara itu dari belakangnya. Kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan perempuan ini lagi batinnya

"apa maksudmu" balas Sungmin datar. Victoria hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"dari awal aku tidak pernah menganggapmu saingan karena Kyuhyun sangat membencimu, alasan dia sangat baik padamu saat ini adalah cinta pertamanya, jadi nikmatilah kebahagian sesaatmu, karena saingan terberatmu bukan aku tetapi cinta pertama Kyuhyun" Victoria tersenyum setelah mengusap bahu Sungmin dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

'aku terlalu baik sehingga tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu tapi kau harus tahu alasan Kyuhyun membatalkan pertunangan kalian adalah demi cinta pertamanya. Aku tidak bisa menghapus cinta pertamanya, jadi ketika kau menghilangkan cinta pertamanya akan sangat mudah merebutnya darimu karena dia sangat membencimu Lee Sungmin" Victoria terkekeh memikirkan rencananya.

Dan Victoria tidak tahu siapa cinta pertama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan memasuki rumahnya.

"aku pulang" ucapnya lesu, kemudian tersenyum lirih. Sejak dia menyetujui parjanjian tiga bulan dengan eommanya Sungmin, eommanya jadi jarang bicara padanya. Dia memutuskan ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, bagaimanapun dia harus punya tenaga besok untuk menghadapi kebencian Sungmin padanya.

Ketika melewati kamar ibunya, Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan eommanya.

 ** _'sebaiknya pertunakan mereka dibatalkan secepatnya eonni, Kyuhyun sepertinya menjadikan Sungmin sebagai alat balas dendamnya'_** Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih mendengar ucapan eommanya. Bahkan eommanya sendiri tidak percaya padanya bagaimana orang lain bisa percaya padanya.

 ** _'...'_** walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mendengar suara orang yang sedang ditelpon eommanya tapi Kyuhyun tau kalau itu pasti eomma Sungmin. Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Meletakan tasnya diatas kasur. Kemudian mengambil kunci yang berada di dalam buku dilacinya. Kunci itu memang sengaja di sembunyikannya disitu. Kemudian membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah koper hitam besar didalamnya. Membuka kunci koper dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak didalamnya. Membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan kotak besi dengan gembok besar sebagai kunci pembukanya. Selama ini Kyuhyun menyembunyikan benda ini karena hanya itu satu-satunya benda yang bisa dijadikannya untuk menemukan cinta pertamanya.

Kyuhyun membuka gembok itu dengan menggunakan kunci yang disembunyikannya didalam buku. Mengeluarkan isi dalam kotak besar itu satu bersatu. Ada beberapa buku,sepasang sepatu sekolah dan dua buah amplop berwarna biru. Dimana salah satu amplop itu berisi surat-surat Kyuhyun yang tak pernah dikirim.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka buku tulis berwarna pink polos yang berada paling bawa dalam kotak besi itu. Tersenyum ketika membuka halaman pertamanya. Terdapat dua foto dihalaman pertamanya. Foto dirinya dan 'Minnie'nya. 'Kyuhyuh mencintai Minnie' itulah yang tertulis dibawah foto itu.

"aku baru saja menemukanmu sayang setelah empat tahun mencarimu., dan sekarang aku harus menyiapkan hatiku karena besok kau akan membenciku" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap foto minnienya. Kyuhyun membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang bercerita tentang keseharian minnienya itu disekolah, kyuhyun sesekali tersenyum membacanya. Sampai lembar terakhir. Hanya ada tiga baris kalimat di lembar terakhir dan seanjutnya hanya ada kertas kosong.

 ** _Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun_**

 ** _Aku juga mencintaimu minnie_**

 ** _Aku Akan menemukanmu sayang_**

Kalimat pertama Sungmin yang menulisnya sementara kalimat selanjutnya Kyuhyun yang menulisnya. Perlahan air mata Kyuhyun menetes. Tanpa disadarinya eommanya sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, boleh eomma masuk?" tanya Heechul. Mendengar suara eommanya Kyuhyun langsung mengapus airmatanya, memasukan lagi barang-barang itu kedalam kotak besi dan menyembunyikan kotak besi itu dibawah tempat tidurnya.

"masuklah eomma" jawabnya.

"kau sudah pulang, kenapa tidak makan dulu" Heechul memijat bahu anaknya itu pelan. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak melakukan itu pada anaknya.

"aku sudah kenyang eomma, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"baiklah, eomma akan membawakanmu jus dan beberapa cemilan" Heechul menghela napas pelan kemudian beranjak pergi.

"aku punya satu permintaan, maukah eomma mengabulkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum Heechul membuka pintu kamarnya.

"per-permintaan apa?" ini adalah kali kedua Kyuhyun meminta seperti ini padanya. Dan Heechul berharap kali ini bisa mengabulkan permohonan anaknya itu.

"bisakah eomma membujuk Leeteuk ahjumma supaya membatalkan perjanjian kami?aku tidak mau membatalkan pertunangan kami" Heechul terkejut dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa maksudmu?" Heechul berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"aku mencintainya eomma, tidak bisakah itu menjadi alasanku untuk tetap bersama dengannya?"

"jangan berbohong seperti ini Kyu, kami sangat tahu kalau kau sangat membenci Sungmin, jangan membalas Sungmin seperti ini Kyu" air mata Heechul perlahan keluar.

"aku berkata jujur eomma, aku sangat mencintai Sungmin, jika eomma tidak bisa melakukan ini demi aku, bisakah eomma melakukannya demi Sungmin? Bukannya eomma tahu dia sangat mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun menghapus airmata ibunya dia tidak ingin wanita yang paling dicintainya didunia ini menangis.

"Kyu eomma mohon, semua orang tahu kau sangan membencinya" Heechul melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dipipinya dan melangkah mundur. Dia tidak ingin termakan bujukan Kyuhyun.

"kalianlah yang mengajarkanku untuk membencinya" Kyuhyun menaikan suaranya sementara Heechul semakin mundur.

"Eomma mengirim ku ke asrama setelah aku berkata aku menyukai seseorang dan mengatakan aku sudah bertunangan dengan Sungmin, setiap hari aku berusaha menghubungi eomma dari asrama tapi tidak pernah dijawab. Aku belajar dengan giat dan berprestasi semua kulakukan supaya eomma bangga padaku. tapi eomma tidak pernah datang menjengukku di asrama, hanya appa dan Ahra noona yang datang di setiap pembagian raporku sementara aku tahu eomma mengunjunginya setiap hari" Kyuhyun membenci ketika dirinya membuat eommanya menangis.

"aku bahagia ketika eomma mengizinkanku kembali kerumah, walaupun dengan syarat aku harus menerima perjodohan itu aku menerimanya. Kulakukan semua demi eomma agar aku bisa bersama eomma, aku tidak mau menemuinya selama ini karena aku takut aku kehilangan alasanku berada dirumah ini, aku membencinya karena eomma menjadikannya sainganku dalam mendapatkan kasih sayang eomma" Kyuhyun mendekati eommanya yang masih terus menangis dan mengusap airmata eommanya.

"eomma tau kenapa aku mencintai cinta pertamaku? Disaat semua orang di rumah ini tidak ada yang perduli padaku,dia menjadikanku pahlawannya, dia mencintaiku dengan tulus walaupun aku bersikap kasar padanya, ketika dia pindah sekolah aku sangat terpukul sampai aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, satu-satunya penyemangatku hilang karena kebodohanku, aku berusaha melupakannya tapi aku tidak bisa bahkan ketika eomma memindahkanku kesekolah asrama"

"maafkan eomma kyu. Kami membatalkan pertunangan ini demi kamu sayang, eomma tidak akan melarangmu lagi untuk bersamanya carilah cinta pertamu itu sayang" Heechul membelai rambut coklat anaknya itu.

"aku sudah menemukannya eomma dan sekarang aku harus siap kehilangan dia lagi" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"siapa dia Kyu? Eomma akan membujunya supaya tidak pergi lagi" Heechul menatap kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengambil kotak besi yang berada dibawa tempat tidurnya. Heechul terkejut melihat kotak besi itu.

" aku tahu eomma selalu mencari kotak ini, aku akan memberikan ini kepada eomma" kyuhyun memberikan kotak besi itu kepada Heechul. Heechul langsung membuka kotak besi itu dan terkejut melihat isinya.

"ini semua barang-barang Sungmin, Kyu kau..." Heechul kaget melihat isi kotak besi itu, Heechul sangat tahu barang-barang Sungmin dan buku pink diary sungmin itu adalah hadia darinya katika Sungmin memasuki sekolah pertamanya.

"itu benar eomma, Sungmin lah cinta pertamaku, aku mengambil barang-barang Sungmin dari lokernya ketika aku tahu Sungmin pindah sekolah"

"tapi Kyu kau menolak bertunangan dengannya" Heechul mengeluarkan barang-barang Sungmin dari kotak besi itu

"aku tidak tahu kalau itu Sungmin eomma, yang aku tahu namanya Minnie, dia hanya dua bulan sekolah disana semua datanya disekolah sudah dihapus dan aku tidak pernah tau siapa nama aslinya"

"Kangin memang sengaja menghapus data Sungmin disekolahmu Kyu" Heechul menghela napas, ini semua kesalahan mereka, andai saja mereka tidak memaksakan kehendak mungkin saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bersatu tanpa harus mereka paksakan.

"eomma tidak salah, aku yang salah karena tidak mengenalinya, aku mengetahuinya dari Leeteuk ahjumma tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyetujui perjanjian itu, dan aku yakin besok Sungmin akan membenciku" Kyuhyun menghela napa pelan

"apa maksudmu kyu?" apa lagi sekarang masalahnya, Heechul hanya tinggal menelpon leeteuk untuk tidak membatalakan perjanjian merekakan?dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"aku tidak pernah berpura-pura mencintai Sungmin eomma, aku benar-benar sangan mencintainya, tetapi yang semua orang tahu adalah kebohongan itu. Donghae hyung akan memberitahu Sungmin perjanjian tiga bulan itu"

"itu tidak boleh terjadi Kyu, eomma akan menelpon Sungmin" Heechul mengambil ponsel disakunya tapi ditahan Kyuhyun.

"tidak perlu eomma, Sungmin sudah terlalu banyak berjuang demi aku, sekarang aku yang akan memperjuangkannya" ucap Kyuhyun pasti.

"eomma akan mendukungmu kyu, maafkan eomma" Heechul meneteskan airmatanya

"eomma aku mengerti kenapa eomma sangat mencintai Sungmin karena aku juga merasakannya"

Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"cinta yang kita rasakan berbeda bocah nakal, kau mencintainya sebagai seorang pria sedangkan eomma mencintainya sebagai menantu eomma yang manis" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya

"eomma benar, aku akan sesegera mungkin menjadikannya menantu eomma, dan membuat eomma segera menjadi halmonie" mendengar itu Heecul langsung memeluk anaknya itu. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak bercanda dan memeluk anaknya ini. Dan dia bertekat akan mendukung apapun keputusan Kyuhyun. Semua demi kebahagian anaknya ini.

.

.

.

"apa kau yakin akan memberitahu Minnie hyung tentang perjanjian itu hyung" Ryeowook menghentikan Donghae dan membawanya ketaman belakang.

"kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini kenapa merahasiakannya dari hyung? Apa sebenarnya yang kalian inginkan?" Donghae tidak pernah bisa marah pada dongsaengnya ini, berbeda dengan Sehun.

"dan dengan memberitahu minnie hyung apa yang akan hyung dapat? Hatinya yang hancur?" Ryeowook meneteskan airmatanya.

"hyung apa kau benar-benar merasa Kyuhyun berpura-pura?aku melihat kalian diatap hyung dan setelah kau pergi Kyuhyun menangis. pasti ada yang salah selama ini"

"hyung hanya tidak ingin Sungmin kecewa wookie, hyung adalah orang pertama yang bahagia melihat hubungan mereka membaik tapi ketika mengetahui itu akan berakhir dalam tiga bulan membuat hyung sangat kecewa"

"aku mengerti hyung setidaknya kita dengar dulu penjelasan dari kyuhyunkan?" Donghae mengangguk.

"jadi kenapa kau tadi berada diatap? Kau membolos?" Ryeowook terdiam. Bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan dihukum setelah ini oleh hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

"kalian sudah selesai sayang?" tanya Donghae setelah melihat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin keluar dari kelas.

"Wookie kau dari mana saja?kenapa kau membolos tadi?" Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook langsung bertanya. Dia sangat mencemaskan sahabatnya ini.

"aku-aku ketiduran diatap hyung" jawab Ryeowook gugup.

"jadi kalian baik-baik saja? Kenapa hyung memaksaku pulang bersama" cemberut Sungmin. Kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik dia di jemput kekasinya.

"hyung jangan begitu, lebih baik kita pulang bersama" Eunhyuk berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

"aniya, hyung akan meminta Kyuhyun menjemput hyung ada sesuatu yang ingin hyung tanyakan padanya" sungmin langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan langsung menelpon kyuhyun.

 ** _"yeobseo?"_** Kyuhyun ragu

 ** _"Kyunnie ada dimana sekarang?"_** tanya Sungmin langsung

 ** _"aku dirumah sayang, ada apa?"_**

 ** _"kyunnie bisa menjemput ming disekolah? Aku tidak mau pulang bersama Donghae hyung"_** kata Sungmin dengan nada manja agar Kyuhyun mau menjemputnya. Semendara Donghae yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Sungmin tajam.

 ** _"baiklah sayang, sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai disekolah. Sabar sebentar ya"_**

 ** _"baiklah kyunnie. Aku tunggu ya"_** Sungmin langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya

"aku akan menunggunKyunnie di gerbang" Sungmin langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"aku ikut hyung" Ryeowook menyusul Sungmin diikuti Eunhyuk.

"kami akan menemanimu sampai Kyuhyun datang" lanjut Eunhyuk sementar Donghae hanya mengikuti ketiga namja itu ke gerbang depan.

.

.

.

"donghae kau belum pulang?" tanya namja yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. Ryeowook dan Sungmin tertegun melihat namja itu. Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajahnya sementa Ryeowook menunduk.

"kami menunggu sesorang yesung hyung, hyung kenapa belum pulang?" Donghae balik bertanya pada Yesung itu.

"aku harus mengurus beberapa berkas pertukaran pelajar ku kemarin. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang ber.."

"kyunnie sudah datang" Sungmin berteriak ketika melihat mobil Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang belum sampai sepuluh menit dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di sekolah mereka. Setelah sampai kyuhyun langsung turun dari mobilnya. Ketika melihat tidak ada tatapan kebencian dari Sungmin untuknya kyuhyun langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama sayang, kenapa kau menunggu diluar, disini dingin sayang" kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin yang sedikit dingin itu.

"aku memakai jaket kyunnie kok" Sungmin memang masih memakai jaket Kyuhyun yang berwarna biru.

"baiklah kita pulang sekarang, kami pulang dulu hyungdeul" kata Kyuhyun membungkuk pada teman-teman Sungmin.

Sementara itu Yesung menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

TBC

Ini jawaban atas pertanyaan kalian tentang perasaan Kyuhyun. Terjawabkan?

Jadi waktu kyuhyun ngadu ke orang tuanya kalau ada teman sekelas yang disukainnya (minnie) kyuhyun langsung dipindah kesekolah asrama, terus waktu SHS baru kesekolah nya sekarang. Jadi ketebak kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencari Minnienya. Sementar wajah sungmin itu udah jauh berubah.

Chap berikutnya bakal ada NC rencananya hahaha habis itu perang hahahaha

Maaf ya sedikit lama, saya tidak pernah berhenti menjadi KMS tapi saya hanya sangat suka membaca ff jadi semua ff bakalan saya baca tapi dari 2 tahun yang lalu sangat jarang ff kyumin makanya saya memabaya ff dengan cast lain...

Selamat menunggu chap depan

Yang mau berteman dengan saya ini pin bb saya 59f0ad89

Terima kasih semua reader...


End file.
